


One Shots

by Leilatigress



Series: Lioness [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:11:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leilatigress/pseuds/Leilatigress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots of various things that don't fit in with the main Lioness story. Major spoilers for the Lioness storyline so if you haven't ready it don't start here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confessions

“It doesn't bug you even a little she chose the lion?” Bull asks enjoying the brew watching the wenches ply their trade and the soldiers relax a bit. 

“She hasn't chosen the lion though.” Blackwall shakes his head no. 

“Really so not choosing is why they are up in his bed right now?” 

“She's in diplomatic meetings all afternoon and he's got drills with recruits.” 

“Not what I meant and you know it. He courted her properly and she chose him Blackwall, give it up.” 

“Never.” 

((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))

“Still think they are happily ever after?” 

“Leave it alone Blackwall.” Bull is hitting one of the training dummies eyes following her knows the tightness of the shoulders, the quick steps. 

“What does she confess to you I wonder?”

“Nothing that will help you or him with her. Want to know the schedule for next week I have it but personal shit we don't do.” 

“There are times you are a horrible liar.” 

“Even if we did rules keep me from even mentioning it.” 

“Is she happy?” 

“No.” Bull admits. “Then you would know that if you know her at all.” 

“I do and I thought she wasn't but it's nice to have it confirmed. What I am trying to figure out is why? He's her happy ending if that is the case why is she not happy?” 

“Sometimes getting what you want isn't what you need.” 

*******************************************************)(**************************

“So she went back to the murderer.”

“Disparage him all you like but it is her choice.” Cullen shakes his head sets the blade against Bull again. 

“Never picked you to be that chivalrous, good on you.” 

“Nothing to do with chivalry actually and everything to do with the fact in the middle of all this she managed to find a man that makes her happy one she actually wants to stay with and who now wants to stay with her.” 

“You admire him for facing his demons?” 

“I admire him for managing to get her to forgive him. For all her traipsing about the countryside with you and the others Trina is very much a loner. Her line of work saw her out on her own for weeks sometimes months at a time and they weren't easy assignments. Takes a certain kind of person do to what she did, takes a certain kind of woman to travel on her own like that.” Cullen stands up from the attack sets his shield again. “She accepts Blackwall to walk with her and is actually considering stopping, Trina's never had a still bone in her body that she wants to stop is a miracle.” 

“I don't think I've ever seen her stand still how did she make it as a Templar?” Cullen laughs at that. 

“Her magic sensitivity made it impossible for her to serve in the tower for any length of time. Gregor took her as a recruit, I figured out how to teach her blades and Malcolm taught her how to hunt. Between the three of us she turned into one of the most sought out hunters for all of the towers. Only one mage got away from her, there was never a mage she didn't catch, never a mage she failed to bring in alive.” Bull's impressed. 

“The mage from the Korcari wilds?” 

“She told you?” 

“Yes, we were dealing with a rather large spider what I don't get is her fear of rats.” 

“If I tell you, you cannot tell her.” Cullen's stopped the blades stands watching Bull. 

“That bad?” 

“Yes and she couldn’t retaliate.” 

“Why?” 

“He was an officer and she wasn't.” 

“Okay now my curiosity is piqued, I've seen her ignore rank before why did she behave this time?” 

“Me.” He sighs, “Gregor stopped the interrogation of a mage. Officer figured out it was her that had turned him in. We thought she was out with Malcolm had no idea we needed to look for her.”

“Damn.” 

“Yeah, he locked her in a cupboard for a couple of weeks with rats, when Malcolm showed back up to the tower we searched for her. Carroll found her, couple more days and she'd have been dead. She was still a recruit, not even older than 16. She didn't have any of her skills yet so there was no way for her to help herself.” 

“He received no punishment for it?” 

“He was transferred to another tower, she wanted revenge badly but I knew if she did it she'd lose her life.” 

“How did she survive?” 

“He kept her alive by putting a bottle of water to drip as for the food, he would spread peanut butter on the crack, rats would push it down with their feet I am guessing.” Cullen takes a swig of water passes it to Bull. “Year later she was the Lioness, year after that she took her vows, was an officer two years later. She did get her revenge eventually. Lioness can be patient when needed.” 

“Every good hunter can be.” Bull nods. 

((((((******************************************************************************)

“So you and Inky huh?” 

“Why would you say it like that? She's with Blackwall.” Bull shakes his head as Sera puts another piece of string around the horn it's a game she plays where she attaches bells and ribbon to the horns to see how quietly he can move. 

“Right, but she spends a lot of time in your room with you. Plus you carry her to bed sometimes.” 

“You know how hard she is to wake up when she's asleep.” Sera is finished as Bull gets up carefully. Starting to walk he makes it two steps before the bells chime. 

“Still, if she's bangin you both good for her. But that makes no sense she don't share and you are still giving the wenches rides.” Sera waits for him to say the proper phrase and when he does he steps again. 

“She and I are not bangin Sera, we talk that's it.” Bull makes it five steps waits for Sera to say the phrase starts again. 

“What could you two have to talk about that much?” Bull laughs at that one as he makes it across the room without jingling starts undoing the string. 

“Lots of things, sometimes we don't talk at all sometimes she just hides.” 

“Being important is hard, she makes it look easy but it's not. It's why we do the pranks.” Smile as Sera takes the bells and ribbon. “Blackwall's all right for her though, he gets her. Something off though, not sure what but something.” 

*********************************************)(************************************

“I'm the one who killed Seeker Lambart, shouldn't have but he was bad and it needed to be done.” 

“Okay kid, why are you telling me this?” Cole's hat is lower on his head the shoulders hunched the fingers nervous. 

“Told her, she didn't tell anyone. Everyone else tells you things and you listen.” 

“Yeah kid I do, is that why you told me about Lambart? Is there something else bugging you?” Bull is curious if the boy will tell him something that is really wrong. 

“I became a real boy so I could be better but people still think I'm weird. Also it's hard to disappear, people remember me.” 

“Right, it's okay kid people think I'm weird too. As for the disappear thing, I thought that is what you wanted.” 

“It was, it is but it's hard now.” 

“Life is hard Cole, you know that.” 

“She is lonely, she keeps all the secrets but she is lonely. He helped but then he was moved; now she is lonely. He will make her smile again, he loves her.” 

“Okay kid, who are we talking about?” Cole disappears. “Right.”

**************************************)(*******************************************

“So this was a momentary diversion and we are done?” 

“Yes.” 

“Do I get to have an explanation of why?” Dorian stands at the window glances back at him for a moment. 

“Too many distractions, I cannot give you the attention I want to.” 

“Bull we have been having the same distractions for months what has changed now?” 

“Him.”

“There is another him? I thought you and I had agreed so long as this was happening there would not be others.” Dorian's crossed his arms and is glaring at Bull hurt. 

Bull crosses cups Dorian's face and kisses him deeply. “There is not another him and there won't be. However his behavior has changed, something is going on and I need to figure out what before he makes his move and kills her in the process.” 

“His move? Her? Katrina, you are speaking of Katrina and Blackwall what is going on?” Head shake, “If he hurts her.” 

“Easy, I might be wrong. I hope I am but he's been different since Adamant and she's fraying at the edges. Normally they even each other out, he gets broody she knocks him on his ass and he's back to laughing and fine. She gets a little off kilter he does something romantic and all is well again but since Adamant he's sleeping in the barn and she's playing the princess in the tower.” Bull keeps Dorian close rubbing a hand up and down the mage's back. “Plus the extra reports he's asking for about a missing Chevalier and yeah I am on alert.” 

“She's not talking to you either; I can try if you like?” 

“No, you push she'll really run.” Bull shakes his head no bends down to kiss Dorian again can't resist the draw of those lips. 

“For being done we are certainly not feeling done.” 

“Hush mage, no talking until I say you can.” 

“I do love it when you say things like that.” 

*******************************************)(**************************************

“So Tiny got a few minutes?” Varric indicates the chair by his, fresh tankard of ale pooling moisture as it warms. 

“I do, what do you want to know?” Bull takes the seat eyeing the tankard which Varric nods at watching as Bull drinks it. 

“How are you doing? Being Tal-Vashoth can't be easy.” Fingers scratch absently at the chin. 

“It is what it is, I don't regret it.” Bull keeps his gaze steady. 

“Say it enough times you might actually mean it.” Varric cuts off the protest with a waved hand, “I know parts of it you don't but letting go of everything you are, trying to find balance when the weight has been lifted is going to take time. Add in the fact you are in the middle of a bunch of other shit and it can't be easy.” 

“I am fine Varric. Thanks for asking though.” 

“She's nowhere to hear this and she'll never hear it from me.” 

“She blames herself, will always blame herself and she shouldn't.” 

“I was there when you looked at her and asked her to make the choice Bull, of course she blames herself.” Varric shrugs. “Don't worry Ruffles is still working with it she'll get something worked out with the Qunari, woman can sort through the landmines of Orlais and Antiva Qunari should be easy.” 

“She doesn't speak the language; we don't have what the Qunari want.” 

Smile for that, “Yes we do, there are rifts on Seheron probably on Par-Vollen as well and we have the key. As for the language, they are sending an Ashkaari to work on the negotiating she arrives next week.” 

“Ashkaari is coming here? That could be interesting.” Bull sits back thinking. 

“No worries, none of us will be here for it we're headed out as you know.” 

Bull shakes his head no, “They will want her here for that she will need to speak with them.” 

“Even so you won't be allowed in the room Bull, if I remember my Qunari right you'd be killed on sight.” 

Bull shrugs “Don't have to be in the room to know what's going on.” 

**********************************************)(***********************************  
“Bull what is wrong darling you are slouching.” Vivienne glances at him her chocolate eyes assessing him quickly makes an adjustment to her mirror on the wall before turning to face him. 

“Nothing.” 

“Bull, you are slouching and stomping around like a petulant child, I can only assume this is because you are not out with her slaying this dragon?” Slight smile crosses her face as she sees the change that makes in Bull. 

“She is not slaying a dragon without me!” Bull's tone is petulant bordering on the whiny.

“Oh you missed that addition to the agenda then, have you and your men not been tasked with going to Haven and helping the refugees there?” Bull straightens unconsciously when she lifts a brow to look at him about to correct something of his dress or manners. 

“We have Mam; do you wish to accompany us?” Bull is curious if she'd actually come. 

“I would be delighted to travel with your group Bull particularly if they are as cultured and well mannered as you.” Vivienne is sarcastic and Bull laughs a little. 

“Madame, all of my men are cultured in the arts of war, drinking, and wenching manners are what they need to be for the situation.” Bull’s shrug of shoulders at the imperfections of his group dismissed quickly. 

“It is as I thought, no Bull I will not accompany you to Haven or anywhere else for that matter unless our dear Inquisitor is with us.” She turns slightly the dismissal in her tone evident. 

“Right would you care to accompany me to the kitchen to enjoy a cup of coffee?” 

“Fine, but only because I also have a tin of macaroons Lady Montilyet managed to acquire for me.” He keeps the chuckle to himself as he offers his arm to escort her down the steps their banter light and unimportant.

********************************************)*(************************************  
“Bull, if you have a moment I need your advice.” 

“All right Ruffles, you have my attention.” Bull watches the Antivan for a moment, she’s wearing the gold ruffled shirt with a purple vest over it the purple skirt that goes with it bringing out the dusky olive of her skin and the chocolate of her eyes. With the black silk curtain of hair contained in a bun Bull can’t deny the attractiveness of the Ambassador especially when she is here in her element. 

“I received a very disturbing letter from one of my contacts; it seems they had a run in with one of your contacts.” The reprimand is firm in her voice even as she arches a perfectly shaped brow at him and Bull frowns. 

“As Tal-Vashoth, most of my contacts have been removed. It's taking me time to get them back so you will need to be more specific or give me the letter.” When she does and he reads it his teeth clench for a moment. “Have you shown this to Red?” 

“She has, I have not reached out to the rest for fear of tipping our hand farther than we have already.” Leliana comes in and sits on Josephine's desk. 

“I confess Bull, when we started using your contacts with mine I had not planned on things going the way they did. When Katrina chose for the alliance to go the way it did, she may have saved the Chargers but she cost many others their lives.” 

“Something she needs to never know.” Bull glances between the two jaw tightening when he sees them both look everywhere but him. “Come on really? How did she find out who told her?” He waves a hand, “This contact yours ran into isn't mine anymore I lost him when I became Tal-Vashoth but he is very well trained and probably will take out any of your contacts he was in touch with if it's requested.” 

“Would it be?” 

“No, well not likely simply because we have the alliance with the Qunari anyways but I would be careful passing information through those contacts for a bit, let the heat simmer down and see what happens.” Both women nod, “Where is she?” 

“Commander has her, she found out days ago and she didn't tell you or ask you about it?” Leliana is curious on that. 

“You know I won't answer that Red.” Bull walks towards the door. “Let me know if you need anything else ladies.”


	2. Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one happens somewhere between Extras and Happy Endings of the Lioness tale. I loved my Inquisitor being a Templar and this little trip into what exactly it means to be a Templar was a nice change to the kill lots of demons. Mixed with a few other blurbs. 
> 
> FYI- Graphic smut ahead so be warned

I am crossing the main hall quickly my strides having most of the nobles get out of my way. “Lioness!” One of the nobles is trailing me as I cross. “You will answer for what you did; I will not allow this to go unpunished.” I stop and spin to him I am in full armor though helmet is off and my hair is down blood drips freely from a gash on my head my gauntlets are off one of my arms wrapped in bandages the other crusted with blood. 

“You think I take what happened lightly? You think I wanted to kill that boy? That is what he was; that he was your son makes no difference to me.” 

“They pushed him too fast, he wasn’t ready should never have been down there!” He is right and I know it but there is little I can do to change the choice of the mage that chose this. “I will have the mage’s head that pushed for this I want.” 

“You want vengeance that will not bring your son back. Would you have vengeance on me for I am the one that put him to the blade? What should my punishment be what is your son worth?” 

“I would urge your grace to take this to another venue.” Josephine takes the break in the argument to approach us both. 

“Let me clean up and I will attend to you, I will hear your grievance and I will tell you what happened. Maybe we can come up with a better plan so this does not happen to others do you agree?” I offer quietly. 

“No, leave me to my grief Lioness. I will petition when I am able, my apologies for my behavior.” Inclining his head to me he withdraws and I continue my climb to my quarters. 

Once in my quarters I am throwing rocks and am in full tantrum finally wearing myself out enough for the emotions to hit me, he was a child. I had spoken to him before he went down into the harrowing chamber he had asked me to attend and I had accepted. It had all been going so well and then it wasn’t and I was faced with an abomination the fight had been hard, two Templars had fallen to him before I had managed to kill him. “Trina.” Cullen is there arms wrap me up as I am on my knees crying he doesn’t offer words there are none I can accept so he just holds me. Eventually the tears dry and I stand shakily head to the armor stand to get the armor off Cullen playing squire. 

“I need to clean up; I need to go to the Chantry.” Cleaned up I put on a dress fitting my station the dress a dark purple as I leave my hair unbound stepping into the shoes with Myra’s help grabbing my prayer sticks and the candles I need I am back down the stairs find the noble who looks startled at my appearance. “I would offer prayers for your son and the Templars would you join me?” 

“You will take vigil with me?” He’s surprised as I nod offers his arm as we head to the Chantry I see the rest of the Templars not on duty in the back Chantry as I am lead to the gardens and the alter there. Garen was the boy’s name and his sisters join their father their tiny hands held firmly by their nanny as we stand in front of the statue of Andraste and I move forward light one of the candles I have with me placing it at the feet of the statue the father and then the daughters doing the same Mother Giselle lending her voice for the chant and I join quickly feel the father join and smile when the girls do. Standing and chanting I see the nanny grabbing her charges up to get them to bed as the father and I stay our voices will be hoarse by the time morning hits the top of the statue but it is the least I can do. 

Morning sun hits the statue and I stop the chant look to the father to see his eyes just as puffy as mine, “I thank you for this Lioness, you didn’t have to do this and you did.” 

“I wish it hadn’t happened but I will keep him in my prayers, he will not be forgotten.” He escorts me to the bottom of the stairs to my chambers and I head up taking a moment to change into the tunic and pants I need for the day head to the war room knowing I have council this morning. 

“Trina, rest this can keep.” Cullen crosses to me even as I see Josephine and Leliana there and I shake my head no. 

“I have a full day of things to get done and I will accomplish them, now let’s get this done I still have a meeting with Orlesian diplomats and then a meeting with the Antivan ambassador.” I am sipping on hot tea needing both the stimulant and the warmth to soothe my tired voice.

“Kat, come to bed love. Those missives will keep until tomorrow.” I glance up at Blackwall he is shirtless and I bite my lip as desire hits hard and fast. Walking around the desk he turns the chair to face him leans down and kisses me fingers threading into my hair near my scalp the other slipping behind my back drawing me up and against his chest as the kiss continues. My fingers trace to his chest circle one nipple while the other traces his abs reveling in the taut muscles and the definitions of them. He’s turned us walks me backwards as lips leave long enough to trace the shell of my ear down my throat return to lips as my knees hit the bed. He’s kneeling at my feet lips trace the path of skin revealed as my pants and smalls are drawn off his tongue diving to trace my slit as I gasp keep my hands on his shoulders as shirt is drawn off my breastband following tongue and fingers tracing nipples then back to lips as I am gently pushed back onto the bed as my head finds the pillow his lips and hands trace my body drawing moans and breathy pleas from me. His beard is silk on my skin over-sensitizing it as a tongue draws along the apex of my thighs he’s spread my legs clever tongue has me gasping and grabbing at the bed. 

“Blackwall, need you now.” I am teetering on the edge fall over as he enters catching my moan in a kiss and he is sending me hard up again as his body demands more of mine my hips answering wanting more of his. 

“Close love, stay with me.” My orgasm pulls him over and I stifle a yawn. “Tired you out enough to finally sleep?” My nod as he pulls out goes to the wash basin bringing rags cleaning both of us up sliding back into the bed to wrap me up pulling me against his chest our legs a tangle. “Sleep love, I am here.” I do. 

******************************************)(***************************************  
“Dear whoever is listening.” Bull stops his knock, her door is open to reveal her kneeling by the bed armor not on she is in tunic and pants a testimony to the negotiations she has to get done today. Morning light bathes her from the windows the gold of her hair nearly glinting in it. She’s not tamed the mass into anything yet as it cascades down her back a golden cloak as her blue eyes are closed her lips parted as she continues her prayer. “I don’t believe but many who follow me do. They offer prayers for my safe return, for me to come out of this fight alive.” She pauses a moment, gathering her courage or her thoughts Bull’s not sure. “Just get me to the fight, if I must die so others may live so be it.” Tongue darts out to lick her lips. “I am tired and it doesn’t seem to matter how much I do the list just gets longer. I want the peace, I will do whatever you ask to get it but I need my companions to live to see it.” Small laugh, “Asking you to take one for so many is probably not the best idea but maybe you can negotiate with the other gods to protect your faithful because they are.” Another pause and Bull thinks she might be done. “I need them alive, they can mourn me but please do not ask me to mourn them. You cannot say I have not suffered, you cannot say I have not lost, please don’t punish me more I am trying to save this world and that has to count for something. Help me out here.” She stands then kneels again, “Oh yeah thank you for listening whoever you are.” Bull smiles at that and does knock. 

*************************)(****************)(*************************************

“Boss? Josephine wants me to escort you to these negotiations; the hall is a bit crowded.” 

“Okay, give me a second and I’ll be ready just need to tame the hair.” I am flipping it and gathering it up into my hand already winding the leather tie I have in my hand around it. I don’t braid it just let it fall as a ponytail smile at him as he returns it. “What?” 

“Nothing boss, just enjoying the view.” 

“Keep saying things like that and Blackwall might have competition.” 

“Ha, somehow I doubt that.” Bull shakes his head as he precedes me down the steps most of the nobles clearing the way until they see me and then it’s a call of my title and name. When one of the lords grabs me from behind Bull’s reaction to my startled cry is instant as he pulls me to him removing the noble’s hand nearly breaking it in his grip. “Hands off.” I am placed in front of him his long arms moving people to the side as I walk. 

“I need to hold Petition.” I state as we move see him nod as I turn back to see where we are going. 

“It would probably be wise.” Solas in my ear nearly has me scream his hand already over my mouth to stifle the sound. I narrow my eyes at him even as he meets me with a smirk turning to walk with me and I realize he has a barrier spell up the nobles being moved until we are at the door we need to be.

“Thank you, both of you.” I take a deep breath before opening the door. 

“Be nice, don’t kill them remember middle ground.” Bull says before shoving me into the meeting and shutting the door. Glancing to Solas he indicates they should move, “Let’s see if we can gather the group shall we? Meeting in your area in an hour or so?” 

“Lioness will be in meetings most of the morning is this meeting to exclude her then?” 

“It’s about her so yes.” Bull nods smiles when Solas moves with him and they gather the rest of the group. 

“I miss when we were the underdogs.” Dorian grouses closing the door on the rabble and taking a seat. 

“I thought you liked the masses falling at your feet Master Pavus, the dirty masses not to your liking?” Solas bites out from his perch across the room. 

“I am as fond of the masses dirty or not as the next man but this group seems a bit desperate, desperate people do stupid things and that is not what we need right now.” 

“True, daily the masses pour in not nearly enough soldiers but Curly seems to like the challenge.” Varric nods. 

“Speaking of our Commander how is he fairing after being replaced by the murdering false Warden?” Vivienne takes the moment to dig. 

“Happier, calmer, he hums again and so does she. They are better friends was trying to force something that wasn’t comfortable before. He misses kissing her though.” Cole answers earning a chuckle from Blackwall. 

“Wait big boots is happy without her? How does that figure I thought he loved her?” Sera is confused. 

“He does, she is sunshine and chases his demons away but I am not sure I can explain.” Cole shakes his head the floppy hat moving a bit. 

Varric shakes his head no, “It’s complicated Sera, they’ve known each other since she was a teenager.” 

“Wait what?” Dorian is surprised at that. 

“Cullen’s only 5 years her senior, she joined the Templars at 15. He taught her everything she knows about blades, Templar stuff, all of it is him.” Varric smiles as he sees Dorian wrap his head around this. “You didn’t know that?” 

“Only reason you do is because of the fight.” Bull shakes his head at Varric with a sigh. 

“I’ve known her for years.” Varric shrugs. 

“You knew the Inquisitor before she became the Inquisitor?” Vivienne arches an elegant eyebrow. 

“Yeah, I knew her when she first came to Kirkwall she was with Hawke, dated him, she was there for the Qunari invasion, Meredith going batshit crazy she’s seen it all.” Small smile, “She’s done pretty well considering the crazy shit she’s lived through.” 

“Which is why I actually called this meeting.” Bull finally interrupts smiles when all eyes come to him. “We’re on the tail end of this thing time to start figuring out what happens after. Also would love to get her some down time before the big fight she needs to catch her breath.” 

“She is cracking but I am not seeing where we can give her time when we don’t know where or when Corypheus is going to attack and she’s got meetings from now to the next few weeks.” Josephine chimes in clipboard being looked at and pages flipped. 

*************(((((((****************(((((((((*************)))))))))))(***********************************************************************************************

“Inquisitor, wait!” Bull is up headed towards the door. “I was not suggesting that, was merely inquiring what was to become of the lands after Corypheus is defeated?” 

“After Corypheus is defeated Skyhold will remain the Inquisition's base of operations we are not going anywhere. I still have much to accomplish as you so helpfully pointed out to me five minutes ago now I have another meeting to get to if you will excuse me.” Door is opened and I run right into Bull. “Dammit no, just don’t Bull leave me alone please just give me a second.” I am trapped between him and the door need to escape but not sure where. 

“Trina?” Cullen is on the other side of the door. 

“I know Commander; just give me a second I just need to breathe a minute before I deal with the Templars.” Blackwall is there and I am shaking my head no. “Not now Blackwall, need to get to the next meeting, I’ll see you at dinner.” 

“I don’t need anything Kat, just here if you need me.” Head shake no. “Okay fair enough, if you need me I will be there.” 

“Lioness do you require me?” Solas asks realizing she was probably headed to him. 

“NO! Just leave me alone please I’m fine.” When I would open the door and leave Bull closes it earning a glare. 

“Breathe boss, in the nose out of the mouth, chant if you need to but you have to calm down.” I glare at him following his advice. “Talk to me.” 

Quick head shake no, “Don’t have time I have Templars to meet with I’m fine Bull really.” 

He sighs shaking his head, “You aren’t but you won’t let me help you. Get to your meeting then.” 

I duck under his arm and around him to walk into the Solarium with the rest of the companions, “secret meeting?” I glance back to Bull. 

“Yes, trying to figure out what to do after this big fight.” Dorian admits smiling slightly, “probably head home like we discussed I have some ideas for the slaves.” 

“Then I am sorry I interrupted your meeting, enjoy the plotting and planning.” 

“Lost, alone, need to be strong. STOP!” Cole is to me in a moment hand on my cheek as I have his wrist in my hand. He glances to see it and smiles, “You have gotten faster, not enough but close. Still your mind you are too loud. Circles, you run in them and they tangle in your head until they hurt and you do not need more hurt so stop. Make a list, check it off you are already halfway done with your list you can do this Lioness we will help you.” 

I shake my head at him then nod. “I will try.” I head back to the door making exaggerated breathing and Bull opens it. 

******************)(***********)(****************)(*************)(*******************************************************************************************

With the door closed all eyes are on Blackwall, “Your charms do not seem to work on her anymore so why then are you still here?” Vivienne finally says what most of the companions are thinking. 

“I assure you Lady Vivienne my charms work just fine.” Blakwall’s smile is missing the usual show of teeth and his tone is flat rather than the suggestive one he would have had before. 

“No she’s right, your charms aren’t working you seem to stress her out more than help her.” Varric glares at the man. 

“You think it’s easy to get her to trust me again? You think it’s easy to actually work on us in the middle of all of this?” Hand wave to encompass the room. “She is Inquisitor from dawn until well past dusk when I do get her it’s…” Head shake as he stands up. “Never mind, Josephine said there is no way to get her out of here and we all know she is not going to shirk her duties anyways to go anywhere. You can cut the tension in this place with a knife and there are still rifts open, shards to get, dragons to kill, red lyrium to find, red Templars to slay, disputes to figure out, divine, lord seeker, head of the Templars oh and a grand enchanter to figure out, still has the war between the Templars and the mages that seems to have paused but not stopped, circles to restore does that sum it up or am I missing some?” 

“Judgments, petitions, duties to her lands and subjects as a noblewoman, darkspawn to figure out oh and audiences with foreign dignitaries.” Josephine smiles when she gets to the end looks up to see everyone looking at her. “What? She has more I just stopped there because it was a good place I can keep going.” 

Blackwall chuckles, “Somewhere in the middle of all that I am supposed to get us back to where we were before I left.” 

“Maker I’m tired just listening to that list how is she supposed to accomplish all of that and focus on defeating a false god?” Varric sighs shaking his head. 

“Josephine?” Leliana calls down heads down the steps when she hears a reply. “Lioness and I are going to Valencio in a couple of days I need you to make the arrangements.” 

“Why are you going to Valencio?” Josephine asks curious. 

“Just get it done, will be a small party. Her I, Solas and Blackwall, there are some elvin ruins I want to look at with Solas while we are out there and it’ll get her away from here for a bit. She needs the breather.” World ordered to rights she glances at the rest of the companions. “That is how you get the Inquisitor a break.” 

*******************&&&&*************&&&&&&***********************************************************************************************************  
“Okay Josie, that meeting is done do I have time to grab food before the next one and can we squeeze petition in tomorrow by chance? I am hoping if I hold one some of these people will leave.” I glance to her and then the rest of the companions. 

“We can do that, also you are headed out to Valencio in a couple of days I will make sure Myra knows what to pack for you as there is snow on the ground there.” With a nod and look on the paper, “you have an hour before your next meeting I suggest you use it wisely.” 

“Right I have a stack of missives I can work on while I eat; I’ll grab something from cook on the way.” 

“Better idea let’s do a picnic on the roof.” Sera interjects earns a nod from me as we join elbows walking out though I turn back around and kiss Blackwall. 

*********&*&*&*&*&*&*&*********************************************************************************************************************************  
“Didn’t mean to snap at you just a bit overwhelmed.” Blackwall nods and lets her go as the pair are off to the cooks. 

“Well that was a productive meeting.” Varric chuckles getting up to leave. “Headed to the Tavern if any of you care to join me for lunch.” 

“You ready to tell me what this is really about?” Blackwall asks Bull as the rest leave. “What did you see or overhear to have you calling in the cavalry as it were? Your pep talks not as effective as they used to be?” 

“She was praying this morning.” Bull says it evenly. 

“So? Tell the Commander he’ll be ecstatic. We’ve all seen her give lip service when it’s requested why is this different?” 

“She was in her bedroom, kneeling at the bed and there were no prayer sticks or candles.” This Blackwall pauses at. “Have your attention now?” Nod of head, “She was praying to whomever listen hoping we all would make it through this alive.” 

“Noble sentiments.” 

“She doesn’t care if she dies.” That has Blackwall frowning. “If we kill the false god and she dies there are still rifts open, world won’t be better won’t fix itself.” Deep sigh. “Need you to tie her here, need you to give her something to live for.” 

“Right like what?” Blackwall makes a motion. “None of this changes when the god dies, shit probably get worse and I am going to leave. She knows it, I know it I am not the man to tie her here.” 

“I should have taken her from you.” Bull shakes his head. 

“You didn’t try?” Blackwall is surprised. 

“No, she doesn’t see me that way and while she and Cullen can go backwards I’m not sure I could.” 

“Amatus, done with your picnic?” Dorian’s voice floats down. 

“Yes, any idea where Bull is?” 

“Down here Boss, what do you need?” 

“Sera has an idea and its going to require you, Grim, some dressed up hay bales and arrows.” 

“Love you’re not exactly light in full armor what is this idea?” Blackwall chimes in. 

“She bet me I couldn’t shoot three arrows while standing on Bull’s horns so no armor involved.” She is looking down at them smiling. 

“Why do we need dressed up hay bales? Why not use the practice dummies?” Dorian asks intrigued. 

“Get with her on the details I need to head to the next meeting and stop by Harritt anyone seen Mace?” 

“With the Commander likely.” Solas adds as he walks in. “Gentlemen can I help you?”

“Thank you Solas! So Bull are you in?” 

“I’ll get the details and decide after I hear them.” Shrug of shoulders and she is gone. 

**************)(**********)(***************)(************)(***************************************************************************************************

I am in tunic and pants’ smiling as wide as I can as Sera comes towards me with Grim her bow on her back. “This is ridiculous.” Cullen chimes in finished tying off the swinging dummies to the trees. 

“I tried to negotiate for horseback but she nixed that idea.” I sigh dramatically at that. 

“It is pitch black out here how are you supposed to see anything?” Cullen grouses. 

“We will be able to see well enough Dorian if you please.” Dorian and a group of apprentices cast globes and send them up. “Provides the younglings a chance to practice magic as well.” 

“Ready when you are boss.” Bull kneels as I place both my feet in his hand and he lifts me allowing me to grab and then step onto his horns. “You okay up there?” I take a moment to stand. 

“Just fine Bull let’s try walking and then running.” He does smiling as I balance easily. 

“You two ready?” Cullen asks seeing Sera on Grim’s shoulders the elf easily adjusting as Grim walks and then runs. 

“Yep!” Sera laughs as she unhooks her bow getting ready. 

“A fall from that height.” One of the mages states nervous. 

“Katrina will be just fine, she is a horse lord.” 

“Bull isn’t a horse.” Another of the mages quips. 

“True but the concept is the same.” Another answers as they watch both women put the arrows in the targets. 

“Damn Inky you’re actually decent at this.” Sera does a flip off of Grim the big man catching her and placing her on the ground. 

“Sometimes, you still won but it was fun, Bull you ready for me to be off?” I crouch on his horns. 

“I probably have boot prints on my horns now.” Bull grouches. “Off you come Boss, just step off and I’ll catch you.” No sooner does he say the words than she does as asked being caught by the waist and put down though Bull doesn’t let her go. 

“Come on, your horns my hands as promised.” I bat my eyes at him. 

“Only reason I agreed to this madness.” She’s smiling though and that makes him happy.


	3. Musings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is X Ambassadors-Litost. 
> 
> These happen at various times within the story of Lioness. Was kinda cool to dig into Varric as I will admit for me he is one of the hardest for me to connect with. He's such an established character I tend to leave him alone but this little drab hit me in the middle of another chapter and I had to write it.

He hadn’t meant to be snooping in her stuff but Katrina had never hid her sketchbooks, those were always on the bookcase in her bedroom and she had lent out various ones to various people throughout the adventure. This isn’t one of those though, this is one on her desk one she guarded with her life as it was her private thoughts and musings. This is her journal and he knows she’s left it there for Varric to grab but he can’t help flipping through it though he nearly drops it when he sees the sketch of him and Dorian. It’s not the most damning sketch she could have gotten of the pair but knowing his former lover it is one he would melt into the floor if he found out about it. Dorian was shy about their relationship, still tripping over the restraints and rules he was bound by in Tevinter for while the mage has a healthy opinion of himself outside of the bedroom strip those clothes, run fingers over the man’s perfect caramel skin and you would find a trembling mess scared of rejection. Bull looks at the sketch again, it’s Bull cupping Dorian’s face in his hand, Dorian’s hand is on the back of his neck but it’s the feelings in the faces it’s the captured emotion that quakes Bull. Next sketch has his breath drawn in heart clenching. It’s her and him on Anaan his arm wrapped around her to keep her on the horse making this one done while she was recovering. Few more pages in has him closing his eyes in sadness, its her leaning back against the post as Blackwall has his arm braced above her head either leaning towards a kiss or back from one as the words scrawl across the bottom Never again marked underlines with I miss this there are water stains on it as if she’s looked at this one and cried.

“Tiny?” Varric walks in and Bull shows the sketch he is looking at. 

“She’s not over him; Cullen and her don’t stand a chance.” 

Varric shrugs, “Not my business Tiny nor is it yours. She accepted the Lion, hell you saw her choose him in the stable.” 

Bull shakes his head no, “That had to happen that way it was the only way she could move forward or even try.” 

Brown eyes meet grey; both know the truth behind what was going on with her and Cullen. “Why didn’t you try for her? Only one that can’t see you love her seems to be her.” Bull frowns, “Lie to yourself all you want but you have wanted her since she asked you to teach her to kill you.” 

Bull shakes his head no hands the book to Varric, “I really don’t see her that way Varric. She is my boss, friend nothing more. There is no romance there storyteller don’t make shit up.” 

“Bull?” She’s looking at him in speculation as she sees the book in Varric’s hand. 

“No worries Lioness, I collected it before the spy could glance at it. Your secrets are safe for another day.” Varric turns and leaves. 

“Heard you were looking for me earlier seems we’ve been playing tag.” Bull tilts his head at her. 

“Was Varric telling the truth? You didn’t read any of the journal?” She’s crossed her arms glaring up at him. 

“Does it really matter if I did? Tal-Vashoth remember? Nothing in there would go anywhere but between you and I.” Bull’s defensive mirrors her stance. 

“It’s off limits Bull, please.” She’s walked closer to him places a hand on his arm waits for him to say or do something. 

“Fine boss, I’ll keep my curiosity under lock and key when it comes to that book under one condition.” She arches an eyebrow at him, “You will talk to me when the personal mountain gets to high to climb.” 

“Deal.”

****************************)(*********************************************************************************************************************8

Varric looks at the words in his hand more than a little surprised at them. He’d written them right after they had dealt with Bianca and finding out she was the leak for the red lyrium. Closing his eyes he can call every detail of that face to mind. The fall of the light brown curls as they framed her honey colored eyes. Reading the words again he shakes his head in frustration. 

What have I done  
With my heart on the floor  
I must be out of my mind  
To come back begging for more  
But if you stay  
And if you just stay for the night  
Swear that I'm yours  
And I'll prove that I'm right

And these flies kept me sleeping  
For my fear's on their wings  
And your grandfather clock is still ticking  
But the chime never rings  
And how long must I stay  
Will I lay by your side  
Just to say that I'm yours  
Oh, and you'll never be mine

With this love like a hole  
Swallowed my soul  
Dragging me down  
There's blood on the covers  
From curses we uttered  
To each other  
You played your part in this

Oh, I played hide-and-go-seek  
Safe behind your veneer  
Does it bury your burden baby  
Makes it all disappear  
But those marks on your thighs  
Don't they sting when you bleed  
It's the way that you are  
And the way I'll forever be

When this love like a hole  
Swallowed my soul  
Dragging me down  
There's blood on the covers  
From curses we uttered  
To each other  
You played your part

When this love like a hole  
Swallowed my soul  
Dragging me down  
And I swear I'll stay with you  
But I just can't forgive you  
And I'll never be whole again

I’ll never be whole again taunts him. As a man of stories and lies he’s told himself many but that line is truth. How many times had he wanted to tell her enough? How many times had he wanted to move on to get past her but with a flick of her dainty finger he was there both of them risking it all for a love neither could find satisfying. He’d been dreading today; it would have been their wedding anniversary. Fingers crumple the paper even as in a moment he is smoothing the wrinkles the action caused. 

“Varric?” Lioness arches an eyebrow in query is almost to him before he realizes it. “Varric?” 

Hastily he tries to hide the paper but her fingers are faster as she snatches it curiosity etched in her face as she watches his reaction to her theft. “Don’t please.” He’s surprised he says anything more surprised when she hands it back without glancing at it. 

“Want company?” Her hands rest on the second chair lightly. 

“Not today though I thank you for the attempt. Got some things I need to get done.” He drags his ledgers closer trying to use them as an excuse to be alone. 

“Fair enough, when you are ready for company either to console or drown your feelings with let me know.” She turns without a glance back is waylaid by one of the nobles. 

**************************************)(*************************************************************************************************************  
Sera sat on the roof legs tucked up under her as she studied the guide. “Sad, sorrowful, wanting more not sure how to get it. She loved you in her own way Sera you should not blame yourself.”

“Ugh Go away creepy! No one asked you!” Sera throws a rock at Cole as he leans on the side of the castle not far from where she is. 

“Let me help you Sera, I can help you please.” Head shake no. 

“No! GO away!” her aim is no better this time her words slurred as she takes another swig of the bottle close to her. 

“Sera?” Dorian’s voice carries to her and she glances to the window. 

“Out here Dorian, she is upset.” Cole disappears when Sera throws another rock at him. 

“Sera? What is wrong darling?” Dorian leans out on the window sill tilting his head at her. 

“Nothing, everything twat I don’t know!” Another swig as she lies out on the roof feet dangling off. 

“Ah well if you care to share I can listen, I brought my own beverage if you like?” Offers the bottle of wine in his hand. 

“Sure why not?” She pats the roof enthusiastically smiles as she watches Dorian climb out and sit next to her. “You really are pretty for a man.” 

Dorian snorts, “Already decently sauced I see I shall endevour to catch up.” Taking a swig he watches below the empty courtyard a bit of a disappointment. “So what are we drinking to or do we care?” 

“Celebrating.” Sera looks at him long enough for him to see the tears on her cheek before she turns away takes another swig. 

“Ah, I chose the wrong vintage then this one tastes closer to despair than celebration.” He drinks it anyways. 

“Sometimes you miss everything mustache.” Her words are slurred again but there is definitely a hitch to the voice and Dorian wonders if he is the right one for this task. 

“Attention to anything other than me is not one of my fortes darling and we both know that but you could always tell me what is wrong.” 

“Nothing! Everything is going wonderful! Mission went exactly the way it should have who cares if a few servants were killed? Little Lordling is safe and sound and that is what SHE cares about.” Scathing look at him, “Self centered pricks the lot of you damn nobles. Trod all over the little guys so long as the big wigs are safe who cares?” When she throws the bottle it lands impressively against the wall of the tavern. Dorian is racking his brain trying to figure out what she is talking about but he was tipsy before they started this conversation. “What no mewlings about how I am being unfair to HER? Course not, you she protects like a jealous lover you’d never speak ill of HER would you?” 

Now that stings a little, enough for him to glare at her. “She is just as protective of you of any of the companions and you know that Sera. Disparage her choices if you like Maker knows I have.” Dorian takes a swig offers the bottle to Sera who scoots closer taking a swig handing it back. 

“She makes hard choices all the time and I get it. But dammit Inky why? What choices she made you don’t agree with huh? She loves the mages does whatever they want.” 

“So that is what you call the purge? Or when she killed an entire group of them hunting them like a dog after rabbit?” Dorian shakes his head no, “She kills my countrymen by the score Sera I do not always agree with her choices.” Another swig passes it to Sera. 

“She keeps a list of the names on her door. Every single name of every single person killed is on that door.” Sera glances at Dorian and sees the frown on his face, “I’ll show you.” She is up all lithe grace as she goes back inside waits for Dorian who is far less coordinated to follow her as she waves him with her crossing quickly to the keep. 

“She might be in her quarters Sera; I’d rather not interrupt her.” 

“She’s not here, with Bull down in the tavern.” Sera waves him with her as she climbs the stairs waves at the guards who let her pass with no challenge. Once in the door she turns and shuts it points at the papers tacked to the door. “See?” 

Dorian gasps at the lists sees the neat lines with the names of the people and where and when they were killed. “Oh Katrina.” 

It’s Sera’s turn to gasp when she sees the latest addition to the list shake her head as fresh tears track her face. “Damn her, damn her for caring.” Dorian doesn’t realize she is slamming the door open until it hits him causing him to stumble back a bit before he is following Sera’s erratic run to the tavern. Shrugging he makes his way to his room still clutching the bottle of wine. 

*******************************)(******************************)(******************************************************************************  
Moonlight danced across the water paying homage to the waves as the wind ruffled the surface like a woman gathering her skirts. Neither person on the shore paid much attention to the water they were instead focused on each other. 

“I was beginning to wonder if you had forgotten about me old friend.” There was disdain in her voice with a trace of mirth as she regarded his progress towards her. 

“My apologies, we have been busy lately.” He glances over his shoulder eyes watching to make sure they are not followed before he gets closer to her. 

“So the spirits tell me. Have you figured out a way to get the orb back?” She does not touch him merely waits for him to speak smiles slightly when his breath catches. “Yes I knew it was yours, I also know you walk with her to find it.” 

“Part of the orb is caught in her hand, allows her to walk here despite the lack of magic.” His voice holds an echo of admiration. 

“Do not lose focus Dread Wolf.” 

“Never Mythal.” Both turn to retrace their steps again ignoring the wind as it whispers through the trees.


	4. Not Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the judgement of Blackwall if you accept or don't accept him back into your love life I always wondered what the other companions would do or say to him. Enter Varric, he alone answered my question though I am sure Vivienne would have answered if I had asked again. 
> 
> Line referenced is from James Bay Hold back the River

“Rainier what are you working on?” Varric asked watching the man write and then stop and strike it out over and over. Ink stained his fingers some had been transferred to the patches of skin that were not covered by beard. Grey eyes meet Varric’s and with a sigh Blackwall puts the pen down leaning away from the paper and stretch much abused black muscles from their forced stillness. 

“Nothing.” 

But he didn’t snatch the paper away instead allowing Varric to study the neat script.  
“Ok well nothing looks a lot like either a letter or poetry to Lioness. Don’t even try it, leave the lions alone Rainier you lost that fight.” Varric shakes his head plopping the tankard he has in his hand down near the paper silently mouthing the words on the paper. _Tried to keep you close to me, but life got in between. Tried to square not being there but think that I should've been._ “She nearly killed you once already do you really want to push that boundary again?”

“You and I both know she still loves me, you heard her say as much more than once. I know she writes about it in her journal you keep how can I not push?” 

It’s Varric’s turn to sigh shaking his head, “Let’s review here exactly what you did to her shall we?” When Blackwall looks to interrupt Varric shakes his head firmly once. “For months you two flirted back and forth and finally talked each other into being together. All was fine and awesome for months through some very fucked up shit that tested both her physical and mental resilience but she bore it because the man beside her said I will be here and I can help you.” Blackwall’s gaze slips away from Varric as he makes a study of his nails for a moment. “More fucked up shit few close calls and now you two are planning a life for after all of this shit gets done. She dared to tell you she loved you, bared her soul to you even told you what Hawke had done all the gory details.” Blackwall shakes his head no, “Don’t even try and deny it you forget I was there for that except I had to stay out of it, she wasn’t my friend.” Blackwall meets his eyes then, “Yeah she was alone for that one but let’s get back to you.” Varric drums his hands on the table for a moment, “Then you had the audacity to leave in the middle of the night after telling her you loved her and couldn’t wait to start a life with her.” 

“That is not, dammit Varric you don’t know what happened that night.” Blackwall shakes his head no. 

“You’ll get your say no worries. I got to watch her shatter, she even locked Cullen out. Cullen Rainier even the Lion couldn’t reach her.” Varric looks up for a moment, “She shut down completely, didn’t eat, wasn’t sleeping, even Mace was barred until he broke the door down to get to her. Cullen was the one who found you and figured out what you had done. Imagine real quick what he had to do to GET that information and then he had to tell her.” Blackwall had gone pale at that, he’d not realized Cullen had been the one to find him. “Quick trip to Orlais the whole way she was silent, I didn’t even know she could be quiet for that long.” Varric rubs his eyes for a moment. “Watching you on the gallows, I saw her die a thousand deaths when you said what you did. Cullen was the one that talked her out of killing you.” 

“Why?” 

“Because she would never have forgiven herself for it, that scene in the throne room had to go the way it did we all know that. But now? After? Let her go, let her find peace and happiness both things we know are not possible with you beside her. She will always doubt you will stay, she will never trust you as she did before and you know it. With all of this,” Varric indicates the room and the rest, “She needs someone that won’t betray her that actually can help her. Cullen can do that, stand aside for the better man Rainier. Kill Corypheus and join the Wardens and never bother her again, that is how the romance of the Lioness and the Murderer ends let it.” 

“I can’t.” 

Blackwall finally says and Varric shakes his head no stands to leave stopping to turn back, “If she takes you back I swear by the Maker and his bride Thom Rainier if you dare try to leave her again I will kill you and I guarantee I won’t be the only one.” Varric walks off leaving Blackwall to ponder if he truly wants to push this remember the smile on her lips when he’d kissed her for the first time. He’d do anything to bring that look back to her eyes knows he’s the only one able sets to writing again.

Varric is so pissed he’s not even sure where he is headed finds himself in the Tavern and headed towards Bull sees the Qunari glance him over and wave him up the stairs getting up and moving flirting with the tavern girls as he grabs tankards. Varric is up the steps the wood creaking as Bull follows not even pausing until he is on the causeway connecting the Tavern to the battlements finally stopping and pacing. Bull watches the dwarf go back and forth surprised at the anger and the silence as he sips on the ale waiting for whatever the storyteller wants to say wonders who or what has him this worked up. “Whenever you want to either drink this or start speaking I’m ready” Bull finally calls attention to himself knowing Varric’s forgotten in his anger. 

“Sorry just Andraste’s tits there are times I wish he wasn’t still here.” 

Bull’s doing some mental calculations clenches his jaw for a moment, “What is he up to now?” Knows the source of the anger has to be Rainier. 

“Oh she’s not innocent in this either she’s just as guilty if only for her ability to keep her tormentor close enough to cut her every time she tries to heal. Never knew her to be such a masochist.” Varric rubs his face for a moment takes the tankard and slams back the contents. “How is she anyways? I mean really?” 

Bull shrugs and when Varric presses shakes his head no, “I can’t Varric we still aren’t doing personal shit she does NOT trust me.” 

“We both know you are too good at what you do for that to stop you. Spill it Bull, no one here but you and I and between the two of us we should be able to figure out a way to keep them apart or at least him from destroying her.” When Bull shakes his head again Varric sighs, “Really?” 

“I have nothing for you Varric, she’s guarded and when she does let me in it’s such a brief moment I can’t read her. I can tell you she’s still not sleeping in the bed, she’s still not eating and her nightmares all have her screaming not to be left again. Cullen’s not even sure how to approach her and she’s going to lose him if she doesn’t figure out what to do. It’s like she’s awake and going through the motions, she’s waiting for something and I have no idea what it is.” That was what bugged Bull the most, he could not get a clear read on her but Cullen was broadcasting clearly. Patient the man was but even he had limits and those were coming up. 

“We’re headed out in a couple of days, maybe getting out of here will help.” 

“He’s coming with us so I doubt it.” Bull meets Varric’s curse with a raise of glass, “Best thing we can do is make sure she doesn’t get herself killed rest of it will have to figure itself out.” 

“Any chance you could?” Varric shrugs. 

“Even if I could I wouldn’t, that avenue isn’t open.” Bull shakes his head slightly. 

“We both know how you feel about her Bull; only one blind to it is her.” 

Bull snorts shaking his head again with a slight chuckle, “What you and the rest think you see really isn’t there and it never has been. I do not wish to bed the Lioness; I have no designs on complicating her life with a Qunari mercenary nor piss off the advisers that much. Josephine’s disapproving look is not something even I can suffer for long.” Bull looks away glances at the courtyard sees the topic of conversation in the spar ring against three Templars at once her blade and shield quick against the opponents.

“You play it off with humor, deny and distract and maybe all those tactics work on the rest of them but it won’t work on me. Shocked you didn’t take her there on the beach when she knocked you on your ass.” 

That recalls a smile that has Bull glancing at Varric for a moment, “I’ll admit that was a huge turn on, when she jumped up on the rock and asked me to teach her to kill me I nearly did kiss her.” 

Head shake, “Only a Qunari would get turned on by a female threatening to kill him.” Varric chuckles. 

“It wasn’t that she asked me Varric it was the way she asked me as if she’d already figured out how and it was just a formality besides with the sun low like it was behind her lighting her up like a damn flame? Few warriors have managed to knock me on my ass and none were females that didn’t have horns.” Head shake no, “That was then Varric, I respect her and I value our friendship too much to do that to her especially when I can’t stay with her. Once this assignment is done I’ll get called somewhere else and then what? How am I any better than the other two? She deserves a happy ending.” 

“Lots of people do, unfortunately her chances are slim to none.” Varric watches as she sets one of the Templars on his ass turns to deal with the second catching the third on her shield flipping the man and he can imagine the smile that causes as she smites the one in front of her finally relaxing when it looks like they will stay down. 

“I’ll keep her from being alone with him Varric; Rainer won’t get his hands on her again. Not unless she wants him to and that I can’t do a damn thing about.” Bull finally says walking back into the tavern. Varric sighs, it's not enough but it will have to be something.


	5. Restraint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was in the original Lioness story before I cut it for being just too fluffy. This one happens before Betrayal and as most of the one-shots do there is lots of Bull. Enjoy and thank you for the kudos on these.

“I need help.” I admitted finally as Bull sat on the couch before the fire eye watching me as a lazy hand stroked the dog that took up the rest of the room on the object. 

“With what?” He'd learned long ago to cast any thought he might know me to the wind. I adored keeping the man on his toes and I was complicated enough to get the job done. 

“Restraint.” I said it quietly glancing down and away anywhere but at him. 

“Okay boss I need a bit more information than that. I've seen you handle the nobles with more restraint than I could and I'm trained for it.” 

“So am I, granted on occasion I get hazy on the details but being nobility meant lessons in comportment and manners from the moment I could speak.” Impish smile, “Not that it actually stuck when I didn't want it to.” 

Bull snorts at that, “Yeah you must have been a bit of a handful growing up.” 

Shrug of shoulders as I look at him again, “no where I need help is in being restrained.” That earns an eyebrow arch, “I know I should probably ask Blackwall but.” 

“He wouldn't agree.” Bull tilts his head a moment, “I've seen your wrists.” I unconsciously rub them, “Care to elaborate on it?” 

“No.” Head shake and I am spinning to move closer to the fire, “This was a bad idea I shouldn't have asked. Forget it.” 

I wave a hand dismissively though find it caught in his as he has moved behind me and I didn't hear him nearly jump when he presses closer, “Easy boss, we both know you trust me otherwise you wouldn't have asked me.” Long pause, “You'd be asking Blackwall for this if you could but for some reason you can't.” I turn to look up at him his eye assessing as he works through the issue. “You were restrained during sex, was it Blackwall that suggested it?” 

I dive under his arm but he hasn't released my wrist. “No.” I shake my head stand still as he holds my wrist but I can't stop the tremors that start at the thought of being restrained of not being able to retreat if needed. 

“To which part?” His hold slips to being just his thumb and index the thumb rubbing gently on the inside of my wrist waiting patiently for my answer. I glance away rather than answer tug and am released and he watches me lick the inside of my wrist to rub my arms for a moment before hugging myself. As I start to pace I can feel his gaze on me, “Still with me or are the memories hitting you yet?” I stop pacing glancing to him, “you get this far away look and depending on the memories your hand starts spitting.” 

“It doesn't matter what the reason is can you help me or not?” I glance at my hand willing it to quiet down and do glancing back at Bull as he assesses me. 

“Why or when would this be useful to you? Is it for pleasure?” When I frown, “I know you have seen my proclivities for bed sport if that is your goal we can try it.” Step closer to me, “Though it might get interesting in the fact neither you or Blackwall like to share.” 

I roll my eyes at him shaking my head no, “don't flatter yourself Bull I've no interest in being trussed up like a turkey and fucked senseless.” 

Low purr as he approaches me hand resting on my waist for a moment, “You would be very aware exactly where each knot was placed, you would beg me for every inch.” 

I have pushed away from him every muscle taut hands loose into claws a baring of teeth that has Mace off the couch and between us hackles raised and head low as Bull stays completely still. “I would never beg for anything from you Iron Bull, I beg for no one.” My sentence is punctuated with a growl from Mace my swirl of emotions causing the dog to be protective. 

“Easy boss we both know I'd never hurt you, take a step back and breathe.” He's appearing relaxed but I know the stance, it's one that will allow him to take out the dog and still get to me if needed. 

“Lioness?” It's Solas' voice on the other side of the door and I cancel the aura closing my hand on the flaring mark that is acting like a beacon. 

“I'm okay Solas.” I call out walking towards the door glance to see Bull hasn't moved and neither has Mace. 

“I have the sleeping drought you requested.” I open it enough to take the vial but not enough for Solas to see inside. “You are okay?” 

I smile slightly, “Yeah I am fine, just a bad dream.” I hold the vial up, “This should help thank you.” 

“I can walk them with you if you want.” I shake my head no quickly, “As you wish.” He withdraws and I am looking at Bull again placing the vial on the desk as I cross to him. 

“Sorry I just,” shake of head. “Never mind on the restraint thing I thought I was finding a solution and it seems to only make things worse.” Mace is to me licking my hand which I rub against one of his ears earning a sigh against my leg. 

“Leather wrapped firm not tight, fingers dig command you to be still. You try to behave but can't, pain always pain...” 

“Stop!” I launch the rock off my desk at Cole as he backs away from me. 

“He can help you, I told you that but he needs the rest. Trust him Lioness, he can take the fear.” I stop in my tracks still glaring at Cole. 

“Did Hawke do this to you?” Head shake no, “It would be easier if I had the circumstances so I knew what the triggers would be but I can help you without knowing all of it.” 

“I've been tied at various parts of my life for various reasons usually when I was taken prisoner like when Cullen had to come for me. Every time I am tied I freak out and it gives my captors more satisfaction than I would like. It is a fear and therefore a weakness I need to conquer I will not be weak.” I glance to Cole when he sighs. 

“It is part of it but not enough, be honest with him Lioness.” I launch another rock at Cole. 

“Get out Cole, you know the rules of my room.” I indicate for him to leave through the door. 

“But if I knocked you wouldn't have listened.” I smile at that. “This was the only way.” 

“No it was the most expedient way, maybe I would have listened you'll never know now.” I stomp and finger point at the door. “Now get out and no telling anyone about what you find in my head.” His puppy dog look is nearly enough to have me capitulate but it's not and he finally leaves letting me place my head on the door sighing. “So where do we start?” 

“Here.” He's stretched out on the bed and I cross my arms arching an eyebrow at him. “None of that but we both need the reassurance you had Mace nearly after me.” I toe my slippers off next to his boots my robe laid on the chair near my bed as my knee hits the bed and I eye him again. Hands are behind his head huge expanse of gray skin with its myriad of scars I have traced to memory. Extensive tattoos cover one shoulder and it is a test of will not to trace them I only did once and he stopped my hand. “Off limits, don't even think about it.” 

“Telling someone something is forbidden usually makes them want it more.” I state as I lay on his chest hands under my chin as we lock eyes for a moment. 

Chuckle greets that as he places a hand on my back to shift me a little, “we are going to work on a plan for your next tasks and tomorrow we will have a discussion about restraint and if I can help you.” 

“Why not plan it now?” I am curious. 

“Because this is safe, we talk about business and I don't want to bog that down when you've already reacted the way you did to routine questions.” Stroke down my back when I tighten up, “Safe Katrina you are safe.” It's a soothing litany he's used on me before and I know its conditional training having used it on more than one mage but I react the way he wants anyways. 

Next day we are sitting at my table dinner finished between us. “So let's figure this out.” Chuckle for that, “What?” 

“Just once you decide on something you are very single minded and I am not even sure I can help you.” He's assessing me again and I sigh standing up to pace. “I said I wasn't sure not that I couldn't but this is a deep rooted fear and those take time and trust to get over. Add in the fact you won't know if you are truly over it until you run into the problem again and yeah.” He stands crossing to me and grabbing my arm, “Besides we both know I am strong enough and good enough if I don't want to release you there is nothing you can do to make it happen.” 

My eyes narrow at that neatly accepting the challenge and his smile only eggs me on. Two quick punches, one to his chest and the other to the pressure point in his shoulder and I am released as he rotates the shoulder slight smile on his face. “Not even a challenge.” 

“Enjoy the victory, your chances go to zero when the ropes and chains come out.” I am rigid, reminder of ropes and chains has me trembling. “Easy Katrina you are okay there are no ropes or chains here.” I flinch away from him but am caught and it's a blind panic on my part my mind crashing me into memories and I am screaming see Cullen come in with guards. “Easy Commander this is not what it looks like.” 

“Let her go Bull. NOW!” I am not registering anything continue to try and get loose. 

“Commander, I have this under control.” Bull's not releasing me and I am fighting with everything I have loosing a smite on him that has him staggering. 

“Commander, I don't have a clear shot.” One of the guards says as he has his bow drawn. 

“Bull, LET HER GO!” Cullen is across the space between us sword drawn already more than willing to go toe to toe. 

Bull does let me go and I am away from them all take a moment to gulp air into my lungs from the vice grip Bull had on me. I look up assessing the situation that has Cullen with blade pulled on Bull as he stands arms crossed glaring at me and I sigh, “get out all of you.” 

“Trina.” I glance to Cullen then my hands rubbing up and down my arms smile slightly at him. “You are okay?” 

“Just fine please go and take the guards with you.” When he would try to approach I have a hand out step back shaking my head, “Don't. Just go please I'm fine.” 

When Cullen orders the guards out and puts his blade up I sigh, “What is going on?” 

“Nothing Cullen, I have this.” He pauses at the use of his name steps close again and I am retreating. 

“Trina stop running and talk to me we both know I am not leaving without an explanation.” My hand darts to the mantle grabbing rocks I have stashed there. “Don't even think about it Trina.” It is the warning growl that normally gives me pause. “You want to throw things than have at it but I am not leaving until either Bull does or you talk to me.” 

“I was working with Bull on something and I panicked.” I finally offer crossing my arms rocks hidden in my fists. 

“What would have you panicked enough you were screaming for help?” He's got his hands loose at his sides knows I still have the rocks in my hands. 

“Kat?” I turn to see Blackwall appear through the side entrance with Mace on his heels. He's fresh back in from patrol his armor clinking softly as he glances at Bull and Cullen, “Am I interrupting something?” 

“No.” I say. 

“Yes.” Cullen and Bull both say and Blackwall chuckles. 

“Okay well while you get your stories straight I am going to get my armor off and take advantage of your tub.” Its a quick kiss to my cheek as he moves away I unbuckle the left pauldron earning a thanks glaring at the other two in my room. 

“Cullen I am fine, I don't want to talk about it please leave.” It is a sigh as he turns on his heel leaving Bull and I with a pointed glare. 

“I'm sorry Bull.” I make it a point to come towards him fingers trace the faint marks from my blows. 

When he reaches to stroke me I am trembling and he's sighing frustrated dropping his hand and clenching it. “This is what I was afraid of, this is not what I want nor is it what you need. I do not want you to fear me and before you start growling and forcing your body to do something you don't want to just hear me out.” I sigh staying where I am. “I cannot help you with this if you will not tell me why you fear it, all of the story not just the convenient lines you prattle off. Unless you want to tell me the truth and all of it we will never try this again.” He waits and I debate. “Thought so, good night boss.” He is gone and I am glaring at the door the rocks in my hands long turned into dust. 

“Kat?” Blackwall approaches warily his familiarity with my body giving him hints something is wrong. “Want me to go?” 

I shake my head no cross to him lips crashing into his as he keeps hands off me answering the kiss with a moan my fingers tracing the fading bruising on his chest still when his arms wrap around me nose nudging my head back. “Gentle lover, just be gentle.” his whispered kiss on my throat the way his arms stay loose as hands divest him of pants feeling him more than ready for me, “Missed you too love me just love me.” 

“Always.” He is gentle as we claim each other and I know he will always be what I need. Blackwall has played the role of whatever I needed from the rough coupling when we are both fresh from the fight blood and lust both driving us to the gentlest touch needed to soothe an injured and terrified woman fresh from nightmares. Never does he ask questions and I wonder again if it is because he understands or if it is fear of the questions I might ask. 

***************************************)(******************************************

“What did you do to her?” Cullen had waited for Bull to leave waylays the man on the way to the tavern shows him to his office locking the door and casting a glare at the much taller Qunari. 

“Only what she asked me to do, no worries it will not happen again.” Bull doesn't want this scene he needs to figure out how to get him and her back where they were the added complication of Blackwall not needed. 

“Bull she was TERRIFIED of YOU!” Cullen is not accepting the answer knows she won't talk about it figures his chances with Bull are better. 

“I know.” Bull answers quietly. 

“But you won't tell me what it was about? Why would she ask you to restrain her? Why the fuck would you even try it?” When Bull looks away, “Answer me Bull I will know your intent with her and I will know now.” 

“My intent with her Commander? My intent was only what she requested. If you want to know more I suggest you ask her.” Pause as that sinks in, “But you won't because she won't tell you. Your lady love keeps her secrets even from the man who wants her so badly.” 

Small smile, “Think you have it all figured out do you Ben-Hassrith? You know next to nothing about her and I. She'll plot and plan with you but you'll never hold her secrets never know more than the Lioness.” 

“Neither will you.” It's all challenge and Bull doesn't answer the smile Cullen gives him knows he's missing a huge chunk of the puzzle. 

“So she hasn't told you.” It's the signature smirk as Cullen shakes his head turns away headed to the desk. “Keep pushing her and it will be my blade that ends you. She has enough shit going on without you to complicate it.” 

Bull does leave wheels turning and getting nowhere in the puzzle though when Blackwall shows up to watch him on the dummies the next morning he's not inclined to speak to the Warden then decides maybe he'll have a piece. “How is she?” 

“Still sleeping, cleared her morning to see if I can undo whatever the hell you did.” Bull stands up at that. “Oh I know she's not innocent in the exchange probably caused it but you are the dumbass that went along with whatever scheme it was. What I want to know is why she had to call help to get you away from her.” 

“She was panicking and I couldn't let her run.” It's a simple answer and it's the truth. 

“Fair enough but next time instead of holding her block the damn door she doesn't escalate so quickly and recovers faster.” Blackwall offers a truth of his own and Bull is shocked. 

“You know she has issues.” 

“With being restrained yes. That she has horrible dreams and wakes screaming yes but so do many others. She also has trust issues and reacts to men as a threat until they prove otherwise.” Shrug of shoulders, “Considering how she got her name and observing the male populace around her I can't blame her for it.” Scratch of beard, “But don't be an issue, you are too well trained to not know her triggers and you did it anyways.” Mirroring of Bull's cross armed stance, “Why?” 

“As you put it a scheme I went along with.” Bull doesn't offer more. 

“Right figured that would be your answer but had to try because we both know she won't talk about it.” Blackwall sighs shaking his head no. 

“Do you know why she fears being restrained so much?” Bull is fishing at this point. 

“No and I don't ask, maybe it has to do with how she got her name, maybe she ties it to when she deals with the mages, maybe she just doesn't like the loss of power, maybe it has something to do with her Templar training honestly can't say I am fond of it either. There are a hundred reasons she might not like it whatever her reasons are she's not sharing.” Bull's gaze jumps past Blackwall and sees the object of the discussion coming towards them. “Speaking of which.” 

“Warden, Bull.” she joins them and Bull is picking apart her scent, stance anything to tell him what she wants or needs. 

“Inquisitor.” Blackwall greets and she smiles a bit at it though narrows her eyes at him as well not liking the title on his lips. 

“Bull want to try an opponent that can hit back?” She has her shield with her blade on hip as she is in light armor not her full set. 

“Sure.” It's a dominance play and he knows it. She showed weakness and fear to him and now she needed to prove herself. He's surprised when she drops the shield and blade and selects the quarterstaff tossing his before preparing with her own. She sucks at this weapon and he knows it he however is very good with it. “Quarterstaff?” 

“No worries, I'll go easy on you.” That remark is is followed up with a series of shots though one makes it through and the staff rings against his ribs earning a grunt. 

“You've been practicing with Dorian.” That earns him a nod as she dances lithely around him braid snapping in the breeze. 

“Impressed?” She scores another hit and he debates really unleashing on her. 

“Very, last time we did this you barely put up much of a fight.” He changes his stance scores a hit and flips her on her ass. “However you have a ways to go if you want to beat me.” 

She answers the challenge managing to catch his chin snapping his head back following it up with a series of hits along his ribs before he retaliates with what would have knocked her out cold had she not caught it on her staff and he pushes her back sending her sprawling is stalking towards her when her staff snaps up hitting him right in the testicles and he falls inelegantly to his knees. “Shit sorry Bull!” She's to him in a moment helping him stand and hovering as he hangs onto the fence breathing the pain away. 

“No worries boss, not the first time the boys have been injured and likely not the last.” Easy smile, “However there are likely to be a few wenches unhappy with you.” 

“Why...oh.” Her blush is worth the pain when Blackwall laughs openly at the comment. “Want to lay down for a bit?” She's wrapped an arm around his middle and Bull's pleased by it however his body is more than pleased despite the injury. 

“I got it boss, go enjoy your morning I'll catch up with you later.” It is by far one of the most painful hard-ons he's ever had as he limps to the tavern.

“Chief you okay?” Krem is to him in a moment. 

“Yeah boss got lucky with a shot just need to lay down for a few.” He's stepping gingerly up the stairs. 

“Want Stiches or Dalish?” Krem offers helping him to the bed. 

“No only thing she wounded was literally my manhood I'll be fine shortly.” Krem stifles a chuckle though the sympathetic wince is appreciated. “Uh huh, sure laugh it up.” 

“Sorry chief, I'll get you some ice I think it'll help.” Krem disappears shows back up with the ice then leaves again.


	6. "Beautifully Unfinished"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song is Beautifully Unfinished by Ella Henderson. Changes a couple of the words to fit but otherwise it is the song and I would never take credit for it. 
> 
> This happens after the chapter Adamantly Wrong.

Sunday raindrops  
Clock goes tick, tock  
I hate myself for staring at the door  
Kept all your letters, can’t burn them  
I’d visit you but I know you’re not alone

I know that I should not hold on  
So why can’t I let go

‘Cause every time I’m with you  
Somehow I forget to breathe  
You got me like a rag doll  
Now I’m dancing on your string  
And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me  
But maybe all that we were meant to be  
Is beautifully unfinished  
Beautifully unfinished

You left your kiss like a bruise on my lips  
Your fingerprints are tattooed on my skin  
And hush now don’t cry, build your walls high  
And don’t you dare come creeping in

‘Cause you’re the one that I can’t lose  
You’re the one that I can’t win

‘Cause every time I’m with you  
Somehow I forget to breathe  
You got me like a rag doll  
Now I’m dancing on your string  
And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me  
But maybe all that we are meant to be  
Is beautifully unfinished

And I hate you and I love you  
And I wish you’d go away  
And I hate you and I love you  
And I wish that you would stay

‘Cause every time I’m with you  
Somehow I forget to breathe  
You got me like a rag doll  
Now I’m dancing on your string  
And I keep trying to figure out who you are to me  
But maybe all that we are meant to be  
is beautifully unfinished  
We’re beautifully unfinished

Varric hears Maryden finish the song and holds his breath hoping she didn't hear it. When he'd written it he'd had no idea it would be so popular had never thought Hawke would know it was about him and Lioness. When Hawke had banned the song within his hearing Lioness had figured it out and he'd had them both after them.

“Master Tethras, you seem to be expecting something to happen should I be worried?” Dorian slides into the chair next to him smiling congenially at the dwarf and Varric wonders again how in the world he would describe the mage without using the words devastatingly handsome and full of himself.

“Not tonight, not after the clearing we did on the coast. Don't think there is anyone left to come after us.” Varric takes a swig glances to see Maryden answering for another song.

“Interesting song that last one don't you think? Wonder who it could be about.” Varric cuts a glance cursing quietly under his breath. “I thought so, heard it when I was in Kirkwall and was surprised to hear it had been penned by the great Master Tethras and was always curious who it was about.”

“Keep wondering.” Varric busies himself eating the plate of food in front of him earns a reprieve for the moment.

“Ah then it is about our fair Inquisitor and the legendary Champion of Kirkwall known as Hawke.” Eyes assess the dwarf for a moment, “So you had a front row seat to that relationship I wonder if it was as dashing as her and Blackwall?”

Snort of laughter answers that, “Far more debris and fireworks they were an interesting pair.” Arch of perfect eyebrow for that, “you spent time with Hawke and he's mellowed since his Kirkwall days not nearly as much of an how do I put it?”

“Self-absorbed ass hole?” Dorian provides earning a nod. “What did she see in him?”

Shrug of shoulders before Varric really thinks about it. “She was young, veritable baby and Hawke has a certain charisma when he's not being an ass. Add in he went from refugee to hero in steps and our young impressionable Inquisitor didn't stand a chance against him. He was also one of the few that didn't back down when he figured out who she was.” Head shake and a slight laugh.

“What do you mean?” Dorian's a bit confused.

“Lioness got her name by ripping out the throats of her would be rapists with her bare hands when she wasn't even a woman grown. That coupled with Templar with a reputation of apprehending every mage she was ever sent after is usually enough to make men pause. On top of all that she is the beloved daughter of the Bann of Ostwick who happens to own most of the Free Marches and yeah men come in two flavors for her.”

“They want to prove they can own her or they are after her title.” Dorian runs a finger under the mustache his head tilted to the side for a minute.

“Hawke's nobility as well, from a disgraced house at the time and literally had to carve his reputation out of the people that wanted him dead. He didn't need her title and respected a fellow warrior who could and did kick his ass on more than one occasion.” Chuckle for that, “His mother hated her, his sister feared her and I just sat back and watched the fireworks.”

“So what happened to their happily ever after?” Dorian's heard pieces but Katrina is notoriously close mouthed on her past.

“Meredith, Arishok, his mother and Hawke himself. Hawke's a womanizer, never been one to settle and mostly saw women as something to conquer. He's slept with most of the noblewomen in Kirkwall even if they were married. Combo of reputation and sword granted him the ability to take what he wanted and he did. Lioness doesn't share ever, warned him of it but he didn't listen. She caught him and Isabella and that was the end of them. Combo that with Meredith pulling shit with his sister, Arishok doing what he did and his mother and yeah they couldn't recover.”

“His sister is a mage isn't she?”

“Yes and Lioness hunts her to this day.” Dorian is surprised at that. “Oh she likely knows where Bethany is her reach is long it’s not her that is the prize but the man at her side Anders.” Varric says the name with venom.

“Ah yes the apostate that blew up the Chantry and half of Kirkwall with it.”

“Yes and Hawke let him go because Anders was able to guarantee his sister safety and they were in love. Lioness swore she would have Anders' head and she will. Eventually Anders will make a mistake and she will catch them both.” Shake of head sadly, “I only hope she shows Bethany mercy.”

“You don't think she will?” Dorian's finished his tankard leans back in the chair offering a view of perfectly toned arms as the robes drape artfully to show off the perfection of body. “I've always found Lioness to deal with mages fairly for the most part.”

“Bethany helped Anders blow up the Chantry, she helped hundreds of mages escape the Templars. Also hurting or killing Bethany would hurt Anders and that is something she wants almost more than anything. Anders was the reason she was at the Conclave, there were rumors he might be coming it was too tempting for her to resist and then all this happened.” Wave of hand.

“So is that why her and Hawke are beautifully unfinished?” Dorian refers back to the song and Varric nods watches the target of the song as she comes into the tavern smiles back at her greeting.


	7. Birthday Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a response to a dare from one of my beta readers. Was definitely fun to write. 
> 
> NSFW

I just needed to get to my room, just please let me get there. I am in a dress, hair pinned shoes high enough to make me tower most of the noblemen and I am exhausted. I have been locked in a room with several Ferelden and Orlesian nobles trying to deal with a land dispute that just so happens to have a rift on it. Finally getting most of it settled we had stopped for the night and I am headed across the main hall see a Marquise break off from the others and head towards me. “Your Worship.” 

I stop, regard him carefully, he wears the same mask most of the Orlesians do nothing but his lips showing and I incline my head. 

“How may I help you marquis Duport?” 

“I have a matter that requires your attention, if you like we can enjoy a bottle of wine and discuss it?” Bold, Maker but the nobility are bold when they think you beneath them. 

“I see, where would we discuss this matter Marquis?” 

“Privately of course.” 

“Of course, it must be of a sensitive nature to require wine and privacy come I know just the place.” A snap has a servant to him as he follows me towards the kitchens and I smile at his unease. 

“Your Worship?” 

I look over my shoulder, “There is a private dining room off the kitchen which we can discuss this matter unless you had another venue in mind?” 

“I did.” 

I stop to turn to him, “Now Marquis, I want you to choose your next words very carefully remember you are here at my request.” 

Eyes glance to realize where we are; realize who he is speaking to. “Dining room is just fine.” 

I smile at that, “Good I have not had a chance to eat dinner you will not mind dining with me will you Marquis? Do I need to get you some as well?” 

“I would be honored.” I nod see the servant dash off to the kitchen as I take a seat at the head of the table. Shortly food is brought along with a small plate of macaroons and I frown a moment before smiling. 

“Cook said to wish you a happy name-day your worship.” 

I smile glancing at the Marquis. “It is your name-day?” 

I nod, “It is.” We speak of small things until dinner is done and the dishes are cleared. 

I share my treats with him smile as he takes the first bite smiling in bliss. “These are from Moreux.” I tilt my head in question, “Lady Montilyet must have requested these for you, there is a shop on the main square of Val Royeaux that makes these. I must know how you came to enjoy these?” 

I smile at that, “One of my companions brought them to me after my first visit there.” 

A nod in agreement, “They have excellent taste your worship.” When he stands I am confused, “Enjoy the rest of the wine and your day.” 

“You do not wish to discuss your matter?” 

He shakes his head no, “Name days should be enjoyed, you have spent yours being pulled in too many directions by nobles enough for one day. My mater will keep.” 

Varric comes in a moment later, “Found her Blackwall.” Turning to me, “There’s our name-day girl.” 

I smile wanly, “I’ll be honest after about the 12th one they get a bit tedious, past womanhood they get insulting.” 

Genuine laugh for that. “Fair enough, but then again you’ve never celebrated a name-day with me.” I arch an eyebrow at that, “Okay Hawke’s doesn’t count had no idea he’d take to the surprise like that.” 

I shake my head no, “I told you it was a horrible idea but you didn’t listen.” 

“He liked your idea much better.” 

Blackwall is there then, “What was your idea?” 

“Whore dressed as an Orlesian dancing girl.” 

“Now that is a helluva gift.” Bull comments coming in. 

“He was pleased.” I smile as I say it. 

“You two weren’t together.” Varric is confused. 

“I was not the girl Varric, I did get him one from the Rose pretty little thing all red hair and freckles.” 

“Oh and a red head, boss you are a rare gem.” 

I shrug, “If we ever go to Kirkwall I’ll set you up as well.” 

“What about Blackwall?” 

Eyes flash at that, “I do not share, not even with pretty red heads with freckles.” 

“I assure you love, you are about all I can handle.” That I do blush at. 

“Do I want to know what is making our leader blush so prettily?” 

“No.” I comment standing up. “Yay me I am a year older, now if you don’t mind I am going to enjoy this last bit of wine and some peace.” 

“Come with us; promise you’ll like the surprise.” 

I tilt my head at that, “I.” I see the look on their faces, “Okay.” I follow them to the main part of the keep arch an eyebrow as Blackwall drops a cloak on my shoulders and hands me the gloves. 

“Don’t put the gloves on.” Bull suddenly says earning a glare from me. 

“That was a gift I had made for her Bull, why would you not want her to wear it?” 

I look at Bull who is shifting and then at the gloves, “Oh.” Bull nods and I put them in my pocket sighing. 

“Want to clue me in on why you cannot wear the gloves?” 

“I can wear them and I will Dorian just not here and now. I’ll explain later and I thank you for the gift.” 

“Okay now we are all curious what is with the gloves?” 

I shake my head, “Focus team surprise let’s get to it.” I take Blackwall's arm as we descend the steps and I realize we are headed to the Tavern. “Drinking, gambling and raucous laughter? Oh I think I’m going to cry.” That gets the laugh I am looking for as I walk in and it’s various forms of happy name day and toasts there is a space in the middle of the tavern cleared for dancing and I see Skinner and Grim dancing and smile. “And dancing? Oh I am going to have fun.” 

I am grabbed from Blackwall by Krem, “You get to dance with her when you want I get first dance this time.” I laugh as we step out Krem’s not a bad dancer and I am laughing by the end of it. 

“Let’s see if I can get this right.” Bull pulls me to him, “Heels get you nearly tall enough to make it interesting boss.” 

I laugh at that. “Considering your last save I think I know of a way to repay you.” Head tilt on that. “Magic hands with Dragon gloves?” I see the flush hear the purr. 

“Tempting, wouldn’t even need to call in my favor either.” 

“Nope, my hands clad in dragon and your head deal?” 

“As much as I love a good control exercise no.” Another brow arch, “you know what dragonhide does to a Qunari, your hands my head and privacy not even I’m willing to tempt that.” 

I shrug, “I know it raises the bloodlust but we can put your weapons somewhere else even I’ll agree to be unarmed.” 

“Take the blood out of that sentence and you have the reason.” 

“Wait dragon makes you horny?” 

His answer is to pull me closer teeth very near my neck, “Yes.” 

I step away am shocked to have Cullen’s arms around me. “Oh and a Ferelden tune, sure your up for the lifts Commander?” 

“With you yes.” I am laughing fully as he does manage the lifts. “Trina.” 

Song is over the players waving off for a break, “Commander.” Eyes clear and he releases me as I drink the tankard pressed into my hands nearly spit it out. “What is this?” 

I hear Bull laugh, “Keep drinking it gets easier.” I do as asked sitting down to remove my shoes. Another tankard of the same shit down and I am more than a little sauced. 

“Shall we show them how to really dance?” I hear Chloe ask another of the girls and the audience starts to clap and stomp. “Come on Lioness, we both know you remember these steps.” I nod, standing and taking my dress in my hands to show feet and ankles, “Oh ho going to join the rabble and hike the skirt up huh?” I nod as I link elbows with her stop after the first round, “One second Lioness, let’s bustle this up so then you can really dance.” 

“Trina.” Cullen warns and I smile, “No worries Commander, her modesty will stay intact just showing a little ankle and feet nothing higher.” 

He nods and I am laughing at the next round clapping as Chloe drags Grim up the man surprisingly light on his feet. 

“Better night then day?” Varric asks sitting at my elbow. 

“Yes, stay here a few days and then we’ll head back out.” 

“None of that boss, plan tomorrow tonight drink and party.” 

I laugh, “Bull I think you might be drunk.” 

He nods, “No worries so are you.” 

I nod to Dorian who is basically asleep in his chair, “Get the Vint to bed?” 

He nods, “You are not nearly drunk enough if you are worried about others.” 

I chuckle, “Last time I got sauced I ended up in your tent after a coin toss think I’ll keep it on this side of drunk this time.” 

“So that’s where you ended up.” Varric comments arching an eyebrow at Bull. 

“What? I won the coin toss; she was still singing figured the tent was better than the Chantry.” 

“Still not sure how the chant became a drinking song.” Varric shakes his head. 

“Templar training.” Cullen states joining the table. 

“Wait what?” 

“We use the chant as a focus tool, have to maintain it so Templars make it a drinking game to see who can keep the most focus and continue to say it correctly.” He indicates me, “She was always the best at it, can’t tell you her name but can recite the damn chant perfectly every time.”

“You were no slouch yourself either Cullen.” 

“Shall we test it?” 

I narrow my eyes at him. “Are you even sober enough to try? Will be a short contest if you can’t even get through the first tankard.” 

“Fine, we’ll make you maintain the aura as well.” 

I shake my head no, “Dorian won’t appreciate that.” 

“Dorian’s mostly passed out he won’t notice.” Varric comments and I nod. 

“Okay, Varric you get to be judge.” 

“Fair enough.” Cullen agrees. 

I pull my prayer book out of my pocket and pass it to Varric, “In case you need a reminder.” 

Eye arch from Cullen, “You carry one with you?” 

“You don’t?” I challenge back see him shake his head no. 

“Not since Haven no.” 

“Focus.” Varric states and I look at him. “We’ll start with her favorite since it’s her name day.” 

I rattle it off maintaining my aura smile. 

“Theonides should be long enough for this.” 

“Ugh you know I hate that one.” I grouse. 

“Yes but it will make you pay attention to what I say as well, should be able to keep up that way.” 

I nod, “Okay.” He starts with the first verse, I jump in on the second and we go back and forth each taking a mug at the end of our turn. We are three in when I start to feel the effects my aura wavering a tad. 

“Focus Trina.” I shake my head and do smile as he falters on the fifth verse smiling widely when I finish the sixth and he really messes up the seventh. 

“Say the eighth and you’ve won Lioness.” I nod and try, looking at Varric and Cullen I can see I am having issues as well, reach deep and casting a bit of cleanse. 

“No cheating Trina.” Cullen chides and I let the cleanse go continue to say the chant and finish with the last line and finish my drink. 

“Ha!” I slam the tankard down and go to stand up, promptly passing out. 

“Well done love, let’s get you to bed.” Blackwall is nearly as drunk as I am as I rouse enough to gain my feet. 

“She’ll get frostbite if she leaves without her shoes on but I don’t think she’ll get far in the heels.” 

I shake my head no, “Hand me the shoes.” Blackwall is a bit dubious as I put them on and stand up gracefully. 

“Damn balance of a cat off the ground.” Varric shakes his head. 

“What do you mean?” Blackwall asks watching me walk across the floor. 

“Off the ground she’s got perfect balance on the ground well you’ve seen her run into doors and walls.” 

“Hey now the walls move to be in my way.” Chuckle for that. Cloak is put back on me as I head up the stairs wanting to take the second floor exit to my room. “Come on Cullen, I’ll drop you and Dorian off as well.” I round up my group stumble a bit when Dorian grabs me. Bull is passed out drunk head on table and I shake my head at him. Dorian, Blackwall and Cullen all hang onto each other as I walk with Varric. 

“For a woman who has drank a massive amount of alcohol you are remarkably sober.” 

I smile at that, “perception is a tricky thing.” 

“Oh and she’s using the noble vocabulary just how drunk are you?” 

“If I wasn’t in these heels walking might be interesting.” Varric laughs at that. “Okay Cullen, into your office. Not even going to try the ladder, couch pillow blanket and bucket. Water and you should be good.” I maneuver the man to where he needs to be. 

“Trina.”

“Commander, let go.” He does and I back out catching Dorian as the mage tries to wander to the side of the battlements. “Let’s play game gents.” 

“Oh I like games.” 

“I know Sparkler and this one is right up your ally, see the middle of the walkway?” 

“Yes.” 

“Stay in the middle all the way to the door.” 

“What’s the prize?” 

I think quickly, “Kiss from Bull.” 

“Why would I want a kiss from Bull?” I look to Varric for help. “I’ll take a kiss from Blackwall, always curious what his beard feels like, just don’t tell Katrina.” 

We make it to the door and Dorian’s room. “Now for the kiss,” 

“Vint, I am only kissing one woman tonight.” Blackwall protests. 

“Glad we’re clear on the fact I’m male.” Dorian’s lips land on Blackwall who bunches Dorian’s robe in his hand pushing him back to land in a heap on the bed. 

“Oh this is going to be interesting.” Varric comments and I shake my head.

I move to get Dorian’s boots off to release him from his robe as well. “Katrina not interested.” 

I chuckle. “I am but not tonight, let’s get you into bed Dorian.” 

Throaty chuckle. “If only you were a man that would make my dreams come true.” 

“Not mine.” He is released from robes slides under the covers. “Sleep Dorian, thank you for the gloves.” I exit looking at Blackwall. “Varric I think I have this.” He nods and leaves. 

“He kissed me.” 

I chuckle. “Yes love he did.” 

“Want to kiss you.” Hands are grabbing my waist and I am pushed back into Dorian’s room. 

“Not our room love.” I try to say have mouth full of him as he kisses me and I cast a cleanse on Dorian hear him stir. 

“Blackwall? Not in here, take her to your room.” 

“Need you now Kat.” 

I push at him a moment, “Do.” 

I end up waving and Dorian is to us pulling Blackwall off of me, “Let’s get you to your room Blackwall.” Between Dorian and I we get him to my room. 

“Thank you Dorian.” 

He shakes his head no, “I’m sorry for kissing him, I know you don’t approve.” 

“Sleep with whatever you like Dorian, just not him.” 

“It doesn’t bug you I prefer men?” 

“No, relief actually, I’ve seen the females fight for you.” 

“Relief?” Arms crossed very Dorian pose. 

“Yes, damn near perfect in every way, was thankful I wouldn’t have to test my resolve of no mages.” 

“That much a contender then?” 

“Not anymore no, he’s the one I want. He’s home Dorian, that hairy lummox as you like to refer to him as.” 

Shrug it’s graceful, shows off the shoulders to perfection. “What happens when this is over and Weisshaupt calls him home?”

My eyes jump back to Dorian, “I grieve.”

I walk to the bed hear Dorian leave, strip clothing to chemise and then even that is removed as I strip him smile as he rouses enough to pull me to him his lips trace to neck and collarbone hands already on hips mine trace to him feel how ready for me he already is as his go to me finger circling before entering. “Tight, always so tight let me in Kat.” Memories crash into me, another saying similar words gray eyes black hair fingers bruising on hip as the other forced inside and I am on top of Blackwall as he calls to me. “Kat, come back easy Kat here, come back.” I am gasping as he holds me close, “Easy Kat, easy love.” I kiss him out of desperation he answers and I am a woman chasing her nightmares away with him as the way to get it done Maker but I push him that night. When he gentles I goad him harder until we both lay panting and I am deliciously sore wincing as I move notice it is daylight barely. “I did not injure you?” Blackwall asks and I shake my head no. 

“Did I injure you?” 

He moves his shoulder, “Nothing I wouldn’t receive in one of our normal adventures. Wanna tell me what that was about?” 

I shrug, “Chasing nightmares.” 

“Ah, did I help?” 

I smile at that kiss him as I hear Myra come in with food. “Yes, eat then a bit more sleep yes?” I hear his assent as I head to the bathroom pulling on nightgown and robe on the way.  
*******************************************)(**********************************************************************************

“Hey Boss?” Bull is there as Blackwall pulls on pants and pads over to the food. “Damn Blackwall, what did you get into a fight with?” Blackwall is motionless as Bull examines the scratch marks on his back the bite and scratch marks on his chest. 

“Nightmare.” Blackwall finally answers grabs a shirt and pulls it on. 

“Uh huh, I hope the nightmare looks worse.” 

Blackwall chuckles, “She’s a bit sore but otherwise fine.” 

“Wait boss did that?” Blackwall nods, “Better not let her see that, she’ll not be happy.” 

He nods, “I’ll grab a potion from Vivienne or Solas none of it’s permanent.” 

“Been through his routine before?” 

“Nope but my hides tough enough to take it, sides not like I walk around bare chested.” 

“True.” Bull’s nostrils flare, “Love Bull is here heads up for dress.”  
*************************************)(**********************************************************************************

I slip into slippers and pull a robe over and close it before stepping in, “What can I do for you Bull?” 

Blackwall is to me in a moment, “You said I didn’t hurt you.” 

I am shaking my head in confusion, “You didn’t why?” 

“Mark on your cheek says otherwise.” 

“Fingerprints on her wrists do too.” I look down surprised. 

“Seriously don’t remember doing that.” I am to my pouches in a moment taking out the vials of health potion and drinking one watch as the bruising fades. “Dammit last one, I’ll have to get more from Solas.” 

“See good as new, you did not hurt me Blackwall you never would.” I look to Bull, “Still curious why you are here this early, last I saw you were drunk and passed out on the table.”

“Cabot is a sadist for drunks, kicked us all out not long ago up here because I’m headed out with the Chargers as soon as they wake up wanted to see if you had a list of the herbs you need off the coast.” 

I nod head back to the pouch I just left and grabbing the list passing it to Bull. “Venatori hunting?” he nods, “Should take Dorian with you.” 

Slow smile for that, “I’ll ask. I should be back before you want to leave out again send a bird when you decide to leave I’ll meet you at one of the camps.” 

I shake my head no, “Headed into the Oasis I’ll see you when we get back.” 

“You are not going to the Oasis; you are here until the negotiations are done.” Josephine is there glancing at me. “Did you forget you had breakfast with the visiting dignitaries?” I groan head into my room Josephine behind me. “Wear the purple one, should be warm enough and since the breakfast is out in the garden you can wear the gloves Dorian got you.” 

Blackwall indicates the food on the table, “Join me? We both know your boys aren’t going to be up anytime soon and this food will go to waste if she’s headed to the garden.” 

“Hands off the grapes.” I call earn a chuckle from Blackwall knowing he’s eating them. 

“You don’t take them peeled like Dorian does?” Bull asks. 

“Sometimes, not a fan of peaches though.” I hear Blackwall gag, “What’s wrong love have something to tell me about peaches?” I chuckle. 

“I cannot believe Sera told you, don’t believe everything she says.” 

“We all know how Sera is a paragon of the virtue of truth.” Josephine adds and I am really laughing now. 

“Blackwall, help me with this corset?” Blackwall comes towards the screen I am behind. 

“Mind you warden into the corset not out.” Josephine quips. 

“Saucy today Ambassador I like it!” Bull calls as I am laughing. 

“Sober up love not possible to work these laces with you giggling.” 

“Not sure I am sober thankfully I don’t need to be to deal with the nobles for breakfast.” 

“Not many nobles at this breakfast Lioness, you would know that if you read the list.” I sigh step into the dress and walk out for Josephine to button the dress has buttons from waist to throat at the back and as she is the one who wanted this damn thing she gets to do them. 

“Ambassador, I hate this dress.” 

“Anticipation is a very healthy part of seduction.” 

I glance over my shoulder at her, “there is anticipation and then there is downright tedious let me know when you get there.” She’s there about the time she gets to my shoulder blades. “Uh huh, still loving the anticipation?” 

“No.” 

“Welcome to my world.” Blackwall states taking over the last few buttons. When he is done I start in on my hair braiding one side to the other am thankful when Myra comes in to manage the other side. 

“Which clip Lioness?’ I select an old silver one it’s inlaid with amethyst and pearls matching the buttons on the dress perfectly. 

“Perfect, let’s go.” Josephine has my cloak over her arm and I have already pulled on the gloves drop a kiss onto Blackwall’s head as I pass. 

“Just think if you were my consort you’d get to come to these too.”

“You know how much I hate the nobility.” 

I shrug, “says the man who sleeps with one. After all even the most primped and pampered of us have teeth and must be pleased correct?” 

“I didn’t.” 

“Blackwall, you are my consort acknowledged or not, away from SkyHold say what you like, here in SkyHold your voice counts remember that when you are disparaging me." 

“Apologies my lady.” 

“Don’t patronize me Blackwall.” 

“I’m not you’re in a dress.” 

I look down. “Point made, see you eventually.” 

“Eventually?” His eyebrows raise on that. 

I shrug, “After the breakfast I have to finish the negotiations on the land dispute, then council for the next outing and it’s Monday which means trade dinner, somewhere in there I have to squeeze in sword training and a meeting with Harritt to get upgrades for the rest of you.” 

“I’m not getting a new shield.” Stormy gray eyes for that and I smile.

“Take it up with Harritt not me Blackwall I’m not the armor smith.” 

I walk to Bull, “Be careful, come back with your weapon or not at all.” 

“I’m Qunari; I can’t come back without my weapon.” 

I shrug, “Yes you can it’s not your asala you are not Antaam.” 

Deep sigh, “One of these days you are going to tell me how you know that.” 

“Sure I read that in a book you gave me.” I sidestep head out the door and down the steps to deal with breakfast. 

*******************************************)(**********************************************************************************

“Still kicking your ass in the mental games department?” Blackwall asks as Bull chews on a piece of ham. 

“No, sometimes.” He finally admits. 

When Solas comes in both men stop eating to look at the mage. “Can I help you Solas?” Solas looks like he is headed in the other direction decides to continue into the room putting the small pouch in with the rest of her potions. 

“What is that?” Bull asks. 

“None of your concern Bull.” 

“Since you are here, can I get a heal.” 

Solas looks at Blackwall trying to see the injury, “you look healthy enough to me Warden.” When Blackwall doesn't move. “Usually a patient shows me the injury before I heal it so I may gauge what kind of heal is required.” 

“It would not be wise to do that Solas, just give him a general heal and he will be fine.” Bull answers. 

“I’ll admit my curiosity is piqued Blackwall what injury would you not want to show me that would require healing?” 

“I’d say use your imagination but I’m not sure you have one.” 

“Unlike you Qunari I have a perfectly healthy imagination.” Solas crosses his arms not amused at the man.

Bull chuckles, “I am Ben-Hassrath Solas, we can get pretty imaginative.” 

“I am not going to heal you without seeing the injury Blackwall; does Lioness know you are injured?” Solas studies Blackwall, “A pause that says she does not, I do not recommend hiding things from her she has a way of finding them out not always pleasantly either.” Blackwall tugs the shirt off. “Interesting to see how much she embraces her name, none of these will scar she is controlled she knew what she was doing.” 

“Wait she did this on purpose?” Blackwall is wary on that. 

“No and yes.” Bull answers earning a puzzled look. “No because she did not plan this, there is no pattern there is no intent in these yes because she did them, mostly to please herself did them to increase both of your pleasure.” 

“What is rolling in that Qunari head of yours?” Blackwall asks, 

“Interesting you would phrase it that way Qunari do the same thing our females have teeth and claws same as the males I’d tell you she had a Qunari bed partner at one point but it’s not possible.” 

“Why is it not possible?” Solas asks as he heals the wounds with a wave of his hand. 

“Qunari don’t take humans to bed, well normal Qunari don’t, Tal-Vashoth wouldn’t have that much restraint they are rapists and bandits she wouldn’t tolerate either.” 

“I’ll agree with Bull on that, she was a Templar during the Kirkwall invasion she loves lines, she’d never cross that line not with the tensions in the city what they were.” 

“Much of Lioness’ past is shadowed, she is no maid just out of braids has lived and loved long before she came here and bedded you I will not tell her about your injuries but you two should talk limits.” 

Chuckle from that, “I can take what she dishes out.” 

Solas nods, “I never doubted that Warden, but can she?” When Blackwall would protest, “I meant could she take injuring you what would her reaction be to those marks on you? Limits Warden, they are not only for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I toss hints here and there of Lioness and the Qun and I swear readers Part two of the Lioness tale will shine all the light on that you want. :)


	8. I Dare You to Judge Me Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by 50 questions to ask your antagonist which I found here. http://alyssahollingsworth.com/2016/01/09/50-questions-for-your-antagonist/

“Lady Josephine, I'm”  


Josephine waves a hand, “I am aware of who you are if you will follow me. The Inquisitor does not have a lot of time to devote to this and the sooner we get started the better.” Josephine watches the girl for that is what she is, young and impressionable the mocha skin and red hair at odds with the crystal blue eyes that look so innocent. Josephine is not fooled, for all the innocence exuding off the woman this little waif has brought men and women to their knees with her articles. When Katrina agreed to the interview Josephine had been worried, now as she looks at the questions she's panicking. Surely Katrina won't answer all of them, wiping her palms on her skirt the two women climb the stairs to her rooms.  


“I'm thankful for this opportunity to interview her worship and promise to cast the most promising light.” 

“Don't make promises you have no intention of keeping, just write the truth if you even know what it is and I will be happy.” Small smile at the woman and they are through the door to greet the Inquisitor. 

“Good to meet you.” The Inquisitor stand shaking her hand and nodding at Josephine's question of refreshments. 

“If you want to get started?” When there is a nod she starts the questions.  
**Your Antagonist’s Backstory**  
**1\. Hurting people hurt others. What hurt you?** Other than the thing in my hand? Failure hurts me more than a lot of other things.  
**2\. When was the first time you were frightened by something you did?** Ah, that would be when I was 8 and I accidentally stabbed my brother Rex. He was not happy about it either but all that blood scared me.  
**3\. When was the first time you experienced pain?** That I remember, that would be when I was 5, fell off a horse.  
**4\. What is the most painful thing you have ever gone through?** No comment on that.  
**5\. Do you have a mentor, or someone you’ve modeled yourself after? Who is it, and why are they so compelling?** My mother and father, call it cheesy but my mother was a mercenary and managed to take my father hostage. My father managed to charm himself not only out of the rope but into her bed, gotta love that kind of story.  
**6\. Have you killed anyone? Who was the first person you killed? (Alternatively: Who is the person you’ve hurt most?)** I have killed many, my first though was a fellow Templar who was trying to rape me. It was how I earned my nickname.  
**7\. When did you feel the most humiliated by someone else?** That would be when my sister decided it would be fun to dump a bucket of manure on me right before my first big dance of the season. I didn't have time to change so went to the dance covered in horse shit, my mother was not pleased.  
**8\. Tell me about a time you faced rejection.** Ah that would be when Ser Yallin rejected me from arms training in the tower. Being left-handed it has always been difficult to find someone to teach me weapons.  
**9\. Is there something you’ve said or done you wish you could take back?** Many  
**10\. Who (or what) do you miss?** My parents. I haven't been able to see them in a very long time.  
**11\. What’s one thing you can never forgive? (Could be an event in the past, or a character trait like lying.)** Broken trust, it is very hard to earn my trust but once you have it I would do anything for you. Break that and you might as well be dead to me.  
**12\. When did you feel the most accomplished or successful?** I know you think I am going to say killing Corypheus or closing the breach and you would be right those are accomplishments I am very proud of but my biggest accomplishment was earning my officer title with the Templars.  
**13\. When have you felt helpless?** Those first few months after the rifts opened, there were so many and so many people dying it was overwhelming.  
**14\. What was the first lie you told? What do you lie about most often?** No comment.


	9. I Dare You to Judge Me Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of 50 questions to ask your antagonist which I found here. http://alyssahollingsworth.com/2016/01/09/50-questions-for-your-antagonist/

"You're back." Josephine regards the reporter with mixed feelings. 

"I am, the Inquisitor said she would work on the next set of questions. I received a bird stating she had finished them and wanted to speak with her about the answers." Tug of the paper back to chest when Josephine would glance at the close script. 

"Josephine? Is the reporter, oh there you are! I knew you would have questions please follow me." When we are seated a tray of refreshments devoured between us I pull out the notes and slide them towards her. Carefully she pulls them to her scanning both what her answers were as well as my questions. "Fair enough, let's see if I can give you the answers you seek." 

**Your Antagonist’s Habits**  
 **1\. What do you do to relax?** Baths and long rides on my horses  
 **2\. Where do you go when you want to feel like you belong? If you can’t get there, where would you like to go?** The tavern here works, its a great equalizer to get drunk with the soldiers to let the titles go with the pints.  
 **3\. What do you like to read?** Anything by Varric Tethras is a good choice also anything about magic.   
**4\. What do you daydream about?** Not going to comment on this one.  
 **5\. What is your weapon of choice?** How did you learn to use it? I was a board and sword user for a very long time, was taught by Commander Cullen actually.   
**6\. When you feel uncomfortable, what do you do to cover it up?** Usually smile, it disarms whoever is making me uncomfortable which means I can usually level the playing field.   
**7\. What sort of clothes do you wear? Would you make changes to your wardrobe if you could?** Armor mostly, Our resident blacksmith makes lots of changes to my armor and most of my fashion choices that aren't armor are made by Madam Vivienne or Lady Josephine. Changes? More sheaths to put blades in, never know when a knife might come in handy.   
**8\. Do you have any unusual or advanced skills?** As a Templar I have many including the ability to know what school of magic a mage can use as well as telling how powerful they are.   
**9\. How do you like to approach a problem?** I want to hear all of the story of the problem as well as all of the solutions. I try to find what is best for everyone which is not easy.


	10. I Dare You to Judge Me Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next Installment of 50 questions to ask your antagonist which I found here. http://alyssahollingsworth.com/2016/01/09/50-questions-for-your-antagonist/

**Your Antagonist’s Personal Life**  
 **1\. Who are your parents? Do you have any siblings?** Are they still alive? My parents are Ashtala and Byron Trevelyan, I have four siblings, two brothers and two sisters and they are all still alive.   
**2\. Who (or what) is one person (or thing/ideal) you would never harm?** My horses and my friends.   
**3\. Who (or what) do you love? Would you call it love?** I would call it love as to who that would be my horses if you are fishing for my love interest that I have no comment on.   
**4\. What is one secret you’ve never told anyone? Would you consider revealing it to another character? If so, who?** I have many secrets and yes I would consider revealing one or two of them and have as to who, no comment.  
 **5\. What lie do you tell yourself?** I tell myself many lies.  
 **6\. What is one silly thing you’re afraid of?** Spiders, can't stand them.  
 **7\. Tell me about your dream vacation.** I love snow, I know most people say the beach or the heat but nothing is more fun than riding through the snow or a good snowball fight.   
**8\. What is one fault in others you just can’t stand?** Poor manners, I know that is an odd one but we all have to deal with people you might as well be pleasant to them.   
**9\. What type of people do you like to be around (if any)?** A good storyteller is always at the top of my list, I like all types of people and love hearing about their adventures and lives I find it fascinating.   
**10\. What do you feel other people misunderstand about you?** They think I am this noble bitch and on occasion I can be but for the most part I am just a soldier trying to fix the world's problems.   
**11\. Do you like kids? What about animals?** Love kids and animals, horses are my favorite with dogs a close second sorry Mace.


	11. I Dare You to Judge Me Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Installment of 50 questions to ask your antagonist which I found here. http://alyssahollingsworth.com/2016/01/09/50-questions-for-your-antagonist/

**Your Antagonist’s Motivation**  
 **1\. Is your cause noble? Do you care?** I'm trying to save the world, pretty noble and yes I care a lot about it.   
**2\. Do you consider yourself evil? Do you consider your plan evil?** No and no  
 **3\. Where do you see yourself in five years? Ten?** Done with the Inquisition, I'd like to travel the world see Tevinter and maybe spend some time back at home in Ostwick.   
**4\. How do you react when something goes wrong?** Depends on what it is and how wrong.   
**5\. Do you have flaws? Do you know what they are?** Everyone has flaws including me and I am very aware of them.   
**6\. What do you want, more than anything?** Peace for the near future would be nice.   
**7\. What do you actually need? Are you aware of the difference?** I need more men to finish the Venatori, I need many things. Yes   
**8\. What is a line you would never cross?** I would never kill someone without a reason.   
**9\. Who (or what) would you save if you could?** The Divine, I would save her if I could, her death started a lot of this mess.   
**10\. Do you have a choice about what you’re doing? Would you take an out if you could?** I really do have a choice about what I am doing and no would not take an out if I could. Watching the world get swallowed by demons and mad gods is not something I can spectate.   
**11\. If you were put in a room with your worst fear, what would you see or experience?** No comment  
 **12\. How will you know when you’ve won? What does successfully completing your mission look like?** When I beat Corypheus there was a huge party so that works. 

**Your Antagonist and the Protagonist**  
 **1\. In what ways do you admire your enemy (the protagonist)?** I admired his conviction, he truly thought he was a god.   
**2\. In what ways does your enemy (the protagonist) drive you nuts?** His ability to hide from me was very frustrating and his ability to convince so many to go along with his plan was nuts.   
**3\. What’s one thing you and the protagonist can agree on?** That this world needed to change, I wouldn't have gone at it the way he did but he did get results.   
**4\. If you were the protagonist, what would this story be called?** Lioness the woman who managed to almost destroy the world.


	12. Knots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love exploring the dynamic that is Lioness and Bull and this chapter stuck in between No One Said it Would be Easy and Healing the sky of the main Lioness tale is no exception. To those asking for more Bull and Dorian I am currently banging out a couple of them and I will post them as soon as I can.

“Easy Ashkaari.” She's got the wild look in her eyes the normal blue bands swallowed by the black of her pupils as she struggles against his hold. Sweat glistens the large beads sliding across tawny skin even as every single one of her well-defined muscles are taut showing her efforts to escape. 

“Release me.” There is a sad note to her voice that causes Bull to tighten his hold to run his hand from wrists to shoulders feeling the muscles jump watching her flinch at the touch. 

“You awake finally?” Massive thighs cage her legs, his lips are inches from hers, and it is a near moan when she licks them eyes boring into his in the dim interior of her tent. He'd heard her whimpering in her sleep, investigating to find her thrashing nightgown rucked up to show nearly all of her legs the thin material doing little to hide her generous curves. 

“Finally?” Her eyes are still panicked though he does release her wrists watches as she rubs them and again wonders at the scars there. They are a sign of prolonged exposure to rope and possible chains, and it is another thing that doesn't add up in the published versions of her life she tells the world. Why would a pampered noblewoman have those scars? Even as a Templar they make no sense as it was the mages she chained not herself.

“Yeah you wouldn't wake up when I called you, with your thrashing, I restrained you figured it would be safer for both of us when you finally did wake up.” Grabbing the knife from her pillow, “Looks like I was right. Pretty positive you don't want to stab me, or do you?” He nearly smiles as he realizes she's looking at him, she's seen him plenty of times without his armor but this is her first time this close to his skin since Redcliffe, and her body tells him she likes what she sees. 

“I might if you don't get off me. Anyone ever tells you how heavy you are?” She's wiggling again and its an exercise in control to keep his anatomy from reacting to the movements. 

He does move off her unable to stand in the tent with his horns keeps his hand on her arm wanting more contact with it. “Saved you from night terrors and you tease me about my weight.” A slight smile from him has an answering one from her. 

“Thank you shining knight for saving me from invisible monsters.” There is bitterness in the voice the eyes dancing away from his, interesting.

“What are you chewing on Tiny?” Quick hands yank the questing nose of the pony away from the tempting grass as Varric offers an eyebrow to the silent Qunari. “Tiny?” Pulling gently on the massive stallion Bull calls his the reward is a shrug of shoulders. 

“I am not currently eating anything so noting.” A quirk of lips that crinkle the eye patch has Varric sighing slightly. “Did you know her before she was here?” 

“Her? Oh, you mean our fair Inquisitor? Yes, I knew her when she was in Kirkwall she was an officer of the Tower there.” A slight frown, “Personally yes, though I wouldn't have called us close acquaintances as she was slightly wary of Hawke.” Bull nods for a moment hesitating. “What are you after? What do you want to know that you can't ask her?” 

“Nothing, just curious about her in general. She wasn't in your book about the Champion and considering her reputation I wondered why.” Hands steady his horse as he glances to the subject riding and talking to Dorian, that had been a surprise with how fast she had trusted the Tevinter mage. Bull's not sure of the man despite how pretty he is the perfect lips a deep rose color begging kisses. 

“She's not one to share footnotes with someone else Tiny, Lioness deserves her tale, and many a mage tells it with a healthy dose of fear.” Varric follows the look to Dorian, “Though nothing I have ever seen her do to mage warrants the fear. She's fair.” 

“Such was not always the case storyteller, and you know it.” Cassandra chimes in the jangle of her armor matching the chomping of her horse's bit. 

“You believe she put all those mages to the blade during the uprising? With all the fighting there were rumors she was the one that kept many of them safe that she allowed more than a few to escape.” 

Cassandra shakes her head no, “I have personally seen her deal with mages, she deserves the reputation she has from the mages. She is fair but cross her, and she will make sure you suffer.” Shrug of shoulders, “Besides, she is one of the best trackers of mages born Ser Tristan trained her to hunt and even he gave her high praise.” 

“Got it don't ever play hide and seek with her.” Laughter erupts at Bull's comment. “Where did she get the scars on her wrists though?” 

“She's had those for as long as I remember and she won't talk about them, doesn't hide them. Maybe she got them when she got her name?” Varric shrugs. Bull hadn't thought about that, but from the stories that wouldn't work, he knows his rope work and those are ancient not the case of one night. 

“So I hear you like to ask questions about me.” She's defensive, eyes flashing and hair nearly crackling with the aura she is maintaining. 

“Darling if you want the fire to continue to cook dinner do turn off the purge.” All the hair that was standing on end settles as she glances guiltily at Dorian. “That's better, if you want to smite him have at it I'd love to see the Qunari brought to heel.” 

“The feeling is mutual Vint.” He's watching her though, seeing what the words would cause. 

“Boys put them away or pull them out for measurement.” Cassandra quips earning chuckles from the others. 

“Why are you asking questions about me? What do you want to know that your Ben-Hassrith reports haven't told you already?” Hand is on the dagger she carries and Bull sighs stepping closer seeing if that will throw her off, it doesn't. 

“You Inquisitor are a lovely puzzle I want to figure out and as I am Ben-Hassrith and you are the boss I am going to ask questions about you. Par-Vollen is very curious about the magic-wielding Templar that can save the world.” Reaching out and placing a hand on hers he draws it off the dagger traces a thumb to the inside of her wrist watching her reaction. 

Slight smile it is blinding as she is gorgeous. “I am an open book as Varric likes to say ask what you want.” 

“Truly? You'll answer whatever we ask?” Dorian chimes in from the fire lounging he looks right at home the leather tight in all the right places accentuating the muscular frame. 

“What would you like to know?” Her smile turns to Dorian and Bull rubs at the wrist to have her look at him. 

“What were you doing at the Conclave?” Dorian asks earning her gaze again. 

“Was invited to speak to the Divine about what happened in Kirkwall as Commander Cullen's account was hazy in places.” It's a stiff answer and from the jumping pulse Bull can tell it is also not the truth. 

“How did you get the scars?” It's whispered so only she can hear him, but the yank back of her hand and the slamming of something against him tells him a lot. He shakes his head when stars show up in his field of vision she can pack a punch with her smite. 

“Apologies Bull, that is a question I won't answer.” She's got her shoulder to him shielding herself even as she steps back turns to leave. 

“You said you would answer.” He reminds her. 

“I said you could ask never agreed to answer.” With a flip of her hair, she's returned to the fire accepting the tankard Varric offers. 

They have watch together which is good because it means he might not have to try and wake her again. “What was the bad dream about?” 

“You do like asking questions.” It's a slight sigh of exasperation as she shifts in her armor. 

“Kind of what I do boss.” Shrug of shoulders he left off his harness has the blade with him. 

“What do the tattoos mean?” She doesn't look when she asks. 

“My commitment to my people and reminders of the tasks I have done for them.” It's the standard reply. 

“Most wear Vitaar for that, why would you make yours permanent?” Interesting that she knows that and he wonders how. 

“Only the Antaam wear Vitaar, rest of us can wear tats there have been members that mostly tat some of our most dedicated members.” Eyes slide to him slight frown on her face. “Want to interject something in that statement?” 

“In a society that celebrates the whole it would seem unlikely for individuals to call attention to a task or deed they have accomplished.” She bites her lip rather than say more. 

“You boss are interesting indeed. I look forward to unraveling you.” 

There is a full smile now as she regards him, “I look forward to keeping you in knots The Iron Bull.”

**Author's Note:**

> I will take requests for drabbles in this story line and with this Inquisitor here. Feel free to post and I will see what I can do.


End file.
